La llegada del Invierno
by Hinata Kinomoto
Summary: un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color vino,se encontraba observando através del cristal a los copos de nieves,que caían al compas de sus lagrimas,esos bellos ojos de color vino estaba inundados de tristeza y dolor...¿Qué habra pasado? pd:sigo sin saber como hacer un resumen de la historia lo espero que le encante,creo que les dare muchas sorpresas :3 "CREO" jaja.(MakoRin)
1. Chapter 1

La primera helada de invierno comienza. Y un joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos color vino, se encontraba observando através del cristal a los copos de nieves, que caían al compas de sus lagrimas, esos bellos ojos de color vino estaba inundados de tristeza y dolor, por el solo hecho de ver a su amigo a quien amo desde la primera vez que lo conoció, besando a su mejor amigo y rival Haru.

–––**FLASH BACK –––**

En aquella época eran unos niños de tan solo 10 años de edad. Eran muy cercanos, pasaban muchos tiempos juntos, ya que sus madres se conocían. El niño de ojos color vino se había enamorado de aquel niño llamado Makoto, un niño amable, mas alto que él, castaño y de ojos color oliva. Aquel niño de cabellos rojizos en el momento que lo veía su corazón de aceleraba tratando de escaparse de su lugar, a pesar de su corta edad sabía muy bien que esa extraña sensación era nada más ni menos que un hermoso sentimiento de amor por el niño de ojos oliva.

Pero Rin quería poder ponerle un fin al mar de emociones que provocaba el castaño en él, ya que no quería arruinar la amistad que tenían. Un día que fueron de vacaciones ambas familia (Tachibana y Matsuoka), los niños fueron a jugar a las cercanías de un bosque. Makoto y Rin se adentraron más y más al bosque encontrando un rio, en ese bello lugar se la pasaron jugando perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo los niños decidieron regresar a casa, pero Rin que estaba sentado en una de las piedras dentro del rio que formaban un puente, mientras caminaba para llegar a la orilla en donde se encontraba Makoto. Rin se resbala provocando que por reflejo Makoto le sujetara la mano evitando que Rin caiga.

_Rin ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo un sonrojado castaño – _

_Sss… SI – puedo pronunciar el alocado corazón de Rin – _

_Vámonos, Rin – sosteniendo aun su mano-_

Rin asintió con la cabeza. Todo el camino a la casa donde se encontraban de vacaciones, Makoto tuvo agarrada la mano de Rin, que no paraba de ponerse más rojo que una manzana. Al parecer el castaño no se había dado cuenta que aun lo sostenía, hasta que una voz que ambos niños conocían los separo. Era la mamá Tachibana con la mamá Matsuoka, buscando a sus polluelos que aun no regresaban a su hogar. Desde el encuentro de las madres preocupadas, los niños ya no se encontraban agarrados, pero eso no hizo que él corazón del pequeño tiburón entendiera que le sería imposible dejar de encontrarse inmerso en aquel mar de emociones que provocaba el niño de ojos color oliva.

–––**FIN FLASH BACK –––**

Rin observando através del cristal susurro el nombre del castaño, con el propósito de que pudiera escucharlo. Una y otra vez sin que lo escuchara viendo a la persona que hacía que su corazón de acelerara y su rostro mostrara la más tierna y delicada sonrisa; en este momento su pecho dolía asfixiándole. Rin dirigió su mano a su pecho, aferrándose fuertemente, tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

Al transcurrir unos minutos Haru y Makoto se habían ido del lugar, sin percatarse del joven de cabellos rojizos. Rin quien se había puesto contra la pared evitando ser visto, se dejo caer contra el suelo, aun sujetando su pecho. Dirigió su mirada empapada hacia el cielo contemplando la blanca nieve caer, justo con sus lagrimas y su corazón desmoronándose en pedazos.

_RIN – Su nombre fue pronunciado por el capitán de Samezuka Mikoshiba – Oye, oye ¿Qué haces aquí? Te refriaras si te quedas sentado en ese lugar – Rin dirige su vista al capitán y esté le ve llorando. Mikoshiba se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa Rin? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_

_Eh? … no es nada – muestra una sonrisa forzada, mientras se seca las lágrimas – _

_Ven conmigo Rin – Mikoshiba agarra su brazo y lo lleva con él – tomaremos un café y me cuentas_

Al pasar unos minutos llegaron a una cafetería. Estando ya sentados en la mesa que pidieron, se dirigieron a leer el menú, para así ordenar. Mikoshiba ordeno un café con medias lunas bañadas en chocolate y Rin ordeno un capuchino con tostadas crujientes de membrillo.

Cuando Rin pudo calmarse comenzó el relato de su amor no correspondido, desde el momento en el que se enamoro hasta el momento donde su corazón fue destrozado. El capitán agarro su tasa. Tomo un sorbo y suspiro, para luego hablar.

_A pesar de todo, ¿no es bueno que confieses como te sientes?, de esa manera obtendrás su respuesta, antes de decidir rendirte – Rin se sorprendió por lo dicho del capitán – bueno veras es similar a lo que me paso con tu hermana – sonríe – _

_Eh? … pero si hago eso… nuestra amistad acabara _

_No lo sabrás si no lo intestas – sonríe – soy un claro ejemplo, ya que pude conquistar a tu hermana y me gane a su hermanito – sonrisa burlona – _

– _sonrojado y entrando en su faceta de complejo de hermano mayor – ¿En qué momento permití que se acercara a mi hermanita? CAPITÁN _

_Ya… tranquilo – le sonríe y Rin también lo hace –_

Después de unos minutos de hablar de temas sin sentidos y hacer que Rin se olvidara de su tristeza. Mikoshiba sonrió y dijo.

_Ya sé que haremos mañana – ya que ambos no tendrían ninguna actividad del club – iremos al centro comercial por nuevos trajes de baños_

_Ajam… se sincero solo quieres arrastrarme a mí y no a mi hermanita – ríe a carcajadas – no quieres que te haga probar todos los diferentes trajes de baños_

_No es cierto – algo avergonzado – no es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo – ríe nervioso – es solo… eh… bueno… esto… posiblemente tengas razón_

_Jajaja lo sabia – hace de secarse las lagrimas – _

_No te rías – se levanta y le agarra la cabeza para despeinarlo – _

_Jajaja lo… lo siento – Mikoshiba lo suelta – _

_Qué bueno – sonríe – entonces ya está decidido mañana nos encontraremos en la estación _

_Oye espera – Mikoshiba se levanta dejando pagado lo que ordenaron y huye antes de que Rin diga algo – _

_Adiós RIN… – se despide Mikoshiba a una distancia considerada XD – _

Desde que él capitán se había vuelto el novio de su hermana Gou. Él y Rin se habían vuelto mucho más cercano, hasta tal punto que Mikoshiba se preocupaba por Rin como si fuera su hermano menor, tanto así que no quería ver esa mirada de tristeza que le había mostrado por lo ocurrido, eh hizo lo imposible para que dejara de pensar en ello y sonriera como siempre. Rin quien había comprendido lo que Mikoshiba hacia se había dejado llevar. Ya que Mikoshiba es como el agua que fluye constantemente sin detenerse a observar, solo guiado por sus instintos de vivir cada momento con lo mejor y lo peor de uno.

_Espera… OYE CAPITÁN… tsk… se fue sin escucharme – _sonrió _– _

Resinado a que fue obligado a juntarse al día siguiente, se dirigió a su casa, ya que era fin de semana. Mientras caminaba por las calles bañadas por el color blanco, observo el cielo de un magnificó tono, iluminado por las estrellas que parecían guiarlo, procurando que no viera aquel recuerdo que había destrozado su corazón. Caminando por las desoladas y blancas calles, Rin ve una silueta, que para él es conocida, rogando que no sea la persona que creía que era, aquella que en este momento era una de la que menos quería ver, sujetándose a aquella idea, la silueta se aproximaba a él.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE AUTOR**:

Esto _– __– __– __– __– __– _significa que cambio de escenario y personajes

Las "…" significan los pensamiento de los personajes

Espero que le este gustando mucho esta historia :3 … ahora si los dejo leer y no los molesto XD :D

* * *

La silueta se aproximaba a él.

_Hola Rin _

_Hola… – fue detenido por un brazo que lo sujeto con fuerza – Auch… me duele, suelta_

_Escúchame bien Rin – Rin se sorprendió mucho por la persona que lo sujetaba – _

_Suéltame – se deshizo del agarre – quien te crees tú para venir… – se escucho un golpe. Rin fue tirado al suelo – _

_Justamente soy tu amigo, Rin – sonríe – y no quiero que nadie te lastime, ni menos…_

_Ya para haru, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa para tratarme de ese modo? _

_Yo solo quiero cuidarte, Rin – se acerca – por eso es mejor que todos sigamos siendo amigos_

_No te entiendo Haru, ¿Qué quieres decir? – se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él – _

_Lo que entendiste Rin – sonríe de un modo que asusto a Rin – nos veremos luego. Adiós. – le besa la mejilla – _

_Ha… Haru – sonrojado un poco. Haru se dio la vuelta y mostro una tierna sonrisa dejando perplejo a Rin – tsk… ¿Qué le pasa a Haru?... creo que solamente comer caballa le está afectando _

Rin llego a su casa después de él alocado día que tuvo. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dirigirse directamente a su cuarto, tirarse en la cama boca arriba y mirar el techo fijamente reflexionando lo ocurrido, aunque lo que más le preocupaba fue el ultimo suceso con Haru, quedándose preocupado por él. Aunque por culpa de lo ocurrido hizo que se acordara de aquella escena que le era muy dolorosa. Rin quien observaba fijamente el techo esperando la llegada de Morfeo para así caer en sus brazos completamente. A medida que esté llegaba Rin se quedaba dormido poco a poco, surgiendo de él unas gotas saladas que empañaban sus ojos, recorriendo cada una de sus mejillas y soltando en forma de susurro el nombre de Makoto, quedándose así profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente Rin se levanto con pesadez de su cama, se dirigió al baño para alistarse y así bajar a tomar el desayuno. Una vez abajo vio una nota que decía:

_"oni-chan te dejamos el desayuno, tuvimos que ir a casa de la Tía Mikio, llegaremos a la noche._

_Pd: no te olvides que a las 12hs. te tienes que juntar con sei-chan 3"_

Una vez que termino de leer la carta se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa para comer su desayuno que eran huevos revueltos con tocino y un jugo para acompañar. Rin llamo a Mikoshiba para decirle que no estaba de humor para acompañarlo. Pero este se negó a que no fuera y le obligo a que asistiera, ya que lo estaba esperando en la estación. Rin no tuvo más remedio que ir. Después de unos 20 minutos llego a la estación y se encontró con el capitán, trato de esconder con una sonrisa "que todo estaba bien" mientra lo saludaba.

_Hola capitán _

_Hola rin –sonríe – que bueno que llegaste, ya me estaba aburriendo sólo aquí –lo abraza mientras lo despeina – _

_Ya para SEI-CHAN – ríe – _

_Oye – sin soltarlo – como te atreves a decirme como lo hace tu dulce hermanita, ahora pagaras las consecuencias – sonrisa malvada –_

_Auch… oye…es… espera Sei-chan jajaja_

_Ahora sí que no te suelto –reía a carcajadas por ver que pudo sacarle de nuevo esas hermosas sonrisas que el tiburón poseía – _

_Ya para… Oh…. Nagisa… Rei – Mikoshiba lo suelta y saluda a los dos jóvenes que se aproximaban – _

_Hola - Dicen Rin y Mikoshiba - _

_Rin-chan – salta sobre él –_

_Rin-sempai hola – agarra a Nagisa para hacer que suelte a Rin – Nagisa compórtate  
_

– _Haciendo puchero – que malo eres rei-chan _

– _Sonrojado – Rin-sempai – volviendo a su color de cara normal – ¿Qué es lo que hacen por aquí?_

_Ah… eso esté sujeto – señalando a Mikoshiba – me obligo a acompañarlo _

_Como que este sujeto – agarra de nuevo a Rin – hare que te arrepientas de nuevo jajaja _

_Ay ... de ... de me rindo jajaja _

_Ohh yo quiero participar – Nagisa salta sobre Rin, todos pierden el equilibrio y caen – _

_Se encuentran bien – dijo un responsable Rei mientras se acomodaba los anteojos evitando reírse – _

_Jajajaja – rieron todos – si estamos bien – respondieron – _

_Oigan – dijo Nagisa – vamos todos a tomar un helado – agarra a Rin, mientras los otros van por detrás –_

_ – __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– _– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __– __  
__

Makoto quien no pudo dormir muy bien anoche por culpa del beso que le dio su mejor amigo, se encontraba parado en medio de las dos escaleras que conectaban a su casa y a la casa de Haruka. Makoto suspiro.

"¿Qué hare? ¿Cómo resolveré el problema en él que me metí? Todo sería más fácil si no se hubiera confundido… aah…. Ahora no se qué hacer, ni siquiera sé que pasara si voy a su casa… tengo que aclarar esto (hace una pausa en sus pensamiento) antes de que se vuelva más complicado"

Makoto se dirigía a la casa de Haru, este toco la puerta y vio que no lo atendían. Suspiro. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás por donde ingreso a la casa. Llamo al propietario y no recibió respuesta. Resignado se dirigió al único lugar en el que estaría, como era muy común de su amigo. Makoto entro al baño y vio a Haruka sumergido dentro de ella. Estiro su mano como era muy común para sacarlo de allí. Esta era la rutina diaria que hacían los jóvenes, incluso los fines de semanas.

_Haru - Sonríe -_

El joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos color azul brillante que al mirarlos es como si te estuvieran arrastrando en el océano. Haru agarro la mano que se extendían ante él, la sujeto y salió de la bañera. Aunque no se notara en su rostro inexpresivo estaba completamente nervioso, por aquellos ojos que lo observaba, después de todo esa mirada amable y delicada se le confeso, recordando aquel dulce momento que pasaron juntos se le noto un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido por el castaño.


	3. Chapter 3

–––**FLASH BACK –––**

El club de natación de Iwatobi fue invitado a las instalaciones Samezuka, para una clase en conjunta. Después de que termino la clase todos se habían retirado de las piscinas, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Haru era el único que quedaba dentro del agua y Makoto como buen amigo que era se quedo a acompañarlo, después de todo le preocupaba que no saliera nunca.

Paso un largo rato y todos los que estaban en los vestuarios y los que no, se habían retirado ya del recinto de Samezuka. Aquellos perteneciente a la academia se dirigieron a sus habitación, mientras que otros salieron de la academia junto a los integrantes del club de iwatobi; quedando solamente en la piscina Haru y Makoto.

Haru acaba de terminar de nadar y sostenía la mano que se extendía ante él, recibiendo el impulso para salir desde dentro del agua.

_Gracias – sonríe apenas - Makoto_

– _Le devuelve la sonrisa – "_Ahora es cuando tengo que ser sincero con mis sentimientos, yo se que a Haru le gusta la misma persona que a mí, tengo que decir que yo siento lo mismo que siente él por esa persona (sonríe en su interior al venirle la imagen de esa persona) tengo que serle sincero y pelear por Rin de igual a igual, por eso tengo que ser sincero con mi mejor amigo, aunque se enoje y lleguemos a pelear" – _Haru… tengo que decirte algo muy importante… etto.. yo… me gust… – fue detenido por unos labios que aprisionó los suyos – _

_Tu… – se le nota un leve sonrojo – también me gustas Makoto – se lanza a él y lo abraza – _

– _Confundido aparta a Haru de él – Es... espera ¿Haru a ti no te gustaba Rin? Yo… pensé que… si te gustaba… por eso… yo_

– _Le da un pequeño beso de nuevo – por eso no me dijiste que yo también te gustaba – un poco triste y molesto – Makoto al único al que amo es a ti_

_Haru espera… no es lo que te quer… – fue interrumpido –_

_Si es difícil decirle a Rin que yo te amo y tu a mi – sonríe – le diremos juntos _

_Espera_

_Ya es hora que nos vayamos, Makoto_

_S…si – "Tendré que decirle mañana que mal interpretó las cosas, aunque me pone un poco feliz de que no esté enamorado de mi hermoso y dulce tiburón, pero… lastimare a Haru al no poder corresponder aquellos sentimientos, pensé que solamente me veía como un hermano, pero creo que me equivoque"_

–––**FIN FLASH BACK –––**

_Makoto ¿Quieres un poco de caballa?_

_No… gracias – nervioso – Haru quiero… decirte algo _

_Oh… se me olvidaba – Makoto miraba confundido, Haru se acerca y le da un beso – buenos días – sonríe – _

– _Sorprendido – Haru no hagas eso _

_¿Por qué? ¿No estamos saliendo ahora?_

_Haru espera, mal interpretaste mis palabras_

– _Confundido - ¿No me quieres? _

_No es eso… yo si te quiero, pero no de la misma forma que tú me quieres_

_Tú te confesaste – no muestra ningún tipo de expresión pero aun así su corazón no lo está soportando – _

_No me confesé… no me dejaste terminar de hablar… por ello… tu no me entendiste, Haru_

_Entonces que me querías decir, se claro – Makoto noto un poco de enojo y tristeza en la vos de Haru – _

_Esa vez… yo quería decirte que estaba enamorado de la misma persona que vos, pero tú precipitaste las cosas y allí me dijiste que no estabas enamorado de esa persona_

_Makoto… ¿tu estas enamorado de Rin?_

– _Makoto hace una pausa – …_

_Contesta _

_Si… Haru a quien amo es a Rin, por eso quería decírtelo y pelear contigo de igual a igual para obtener su corazón, pero no pensé que no te gustara él sino yo… perdón Haru por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos_

Después de esa larga conversación Haru le pidió a su mejor amigo que se marchara, para así poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Makoto antes de irse le dijo estas palabras:

"Haru me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos los tres. No quiero que por esto nuestra relación acabe – sonríe apenas – quiero que sigamos siendo los mejores amigos, quiero que me consideres parte de tu familia como un hermano, porque es así como te considero que eres. Eres una persona muy especial para mí"

Después de eso Haru se encamino a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama, miro la pared y dejo fluir de sus ojos aquellas lagrimas de dolor que ya no podía contener. Haru se quedo dormido después de un rato, esperando que el día siguiente sea mejor.

_ –__–__–_–__–_–__–_–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–____–__–__–_–__–_–__–______

Al llegar a una tienda cerca de la estación, los jóvenes ingresaron para escoger los sabores. Nagisa arrastraba a Rin por toda la tienda. Lo llevaba de un lado para él otro, era muy divertido observarlos, hasta que en un momento Nagisa tropieza y hace caer a Rin sobre él. Los jóvenes que contenían su risa, desde hace mucho tiempo al mirar a Nagisa tirando a Rin por toda la tienda, soltaron en carcajadas, desplomándose en el suelo mientras se sujetaban sus estómagos de tanto reír.

Nagisa y Rin al escucharlos los miraron, regresaron sus miradas para verse fijamente entre ellos, pasaron unos segundos observándose, mientras que de fondo escuchaban a sus amigos que no paraban de reír. Contagiados por sus risas y al haber pensado en lo que ocurrió, durante ese corto observar. Ellos también terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

Él dueño de la tienda que también se rio por lo sucedido (aunque moderadamente XD), los saco de su pequeño mundo volviéndolos a la realidad. Los jóvenes en ese momento volvieron a recobraron la compostura y pidieron los helados, para luego salir de la tienda todos avergonzado por lo que ocurrió. Salvo por uno, el alegre y dulce Nagisa quien se reía para sus adentro de sus compañeros. Tras caminar devorando los helados, los jóvenes hablaban de cosas triviales. Mikoshiba quien se giro al ver al tiburón de Samezuka, se vio deslumbrado por sus sonrisas que mostraba, regresando su mirada al frente mientras que se dibujo en su rostro una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, al ver que Rin había vuelto a ser él mismo de antes, este gesto no paso desapercibido por Nagisa. Cuando el día estaba llegando a su fin, Nagisa y Rei se despidieron de Mikoshiba y Rin.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Gomen si tardo mucho en actualizar es que estoy con los preparativos para entrar en la universidad. Espero que le este gustando y me tengan un poco de paciencia, si le esta gustando me encantaria saber su opinion :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Que día más loco jajaja – dijo Mikoshiba – _

_Jajaja los días con ese dúo no son para nada aburridos – sonreía Rin – _

_Es mejor que regresemos a tu casa para…. – fue interrumpido – _

_Mmm… que pervertido, diciendo esas cosas – sonreía – se lo diré a Gou, espera y veras – sale corriendo – _

_Eh… oye… espera – sale tras él – _

_Llegando a la estación Rin fue atrapado por Mikoshiba, quien lo aprisiono contra la pared._

_Jajaja que decepción que el capitán no esté en forma – dijo Rin – _

_Eso es por tu culpa Matsuoka… por hacerme correr de improviso – recuperaba el aliento – _

_Jajaja que te quejas íbamos a llegar más rápido con mi dulce hermana – suspira – y por desgracia tu novia_

_OYEE… COMO QUE POR DESGRACIA MATSUOKA, AHORA SÍ QUE ME LA PAGARAS – le agarra del cuello para terminar despeinándolo con rudeza – _

_Auch… ya ya ya… perdón… jajaja… no le diré a mi hermanita que eres un pervertido – sonreía burlonamente – _

_Y con eso tu esperas que te suelte – lo volvió a despeinar – oh… el tren para tu casa está por salir – agarra la mano a Rin – muévete o llegaremos después tarde a la residencia de Samezuka y siendo yo el encargado no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa _

_Jajaja – sonreía – _

_No te rías que tu también serás castigado por no regresar a horario de tu visita familiar – ahora era Rin quien arrastraba a Mikoshiba – _

Luego de haber tomado el tren, llegaron al hogar Matsuoka. Los jóvenes entraron y se encontraron con Gou sentada en la sala mirando un programa de su novela favorita, mientras que la Madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

_Hola – dijeron juntos – _

_Oni-chan… Sei-chan – sonríe – bienvenidos a casa _

\- _sale corriendo a__ abrazar Gou - Estoy en casa mi querida esposa - Gou se sonroja -_

– _Se acerca Rin por detrás y le da un golpe – en qué momento mi hermana se caso y encima CONTIGO CAPITÁN_

_Jajaja ya… calma… Rin – se acercaba peligrosamente al capitán, pero los interrumpen – _

_Oni-chan… Sei-chan… ¿no están llegando tarde a la Residencia Samezuka? – dijo una preocupada Gou –_

_Es verdad… Matsuoka… – antes que dijera algo Rin agarro una mochila que estaba en el sillón – _

_Me voy ... - agarra a Mikoshiba - apúrate _

_Eh… oye… espera… Adiós Gou-chan – Rin lo jalaba mientras que a Mikoshiba se le caían las lágrimas por ver tan poco a su dulce novia – _

_Mueve más esas piernas capitán o no llegamos – decía Rin – _

El guardia que cuidaba la entrada los miro sorprendido. Mikoshiba y Rin estaban cruzando las puertas de la academia, como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón, en la cual dependían sus vidas. Una vez que cruzaron el portón de la academia, cayeron al suelo de tanto correr, después de todo si se estaban arriesgando la vida. Por los diferentes motivos que tenían para llegar justo a tiempo para así no perder las salidas permitidas y poder participar de las competencias de natación, ambos se aliviaron al escuchar al guardia que llegaron justo a tiempo. Los dos agradecieron al guardia y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.

_– __– __– _– __– _– __– _– __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–______

Tras un fin de semana movido con sus subidas y bajadas, dio comienzo a una nueva semana esperando que sea mejor. Todo volvía a empezar las cotidianas rutinas, esas rutinas que eran esenciales.

Makoto empieza su mañana recordando lo que vivió ese fin de semana, lo que ocurrió con Haruka. Ese gran malentendido que puso en peligro su amistad y que en esta mañana le da vuelta su cabeza, pensando "¿_Como debería reaccionar ante él? ¿Qué debería decir? ¿Volverá a ser como antes?". _Con estos pensamientos se dirigió hacia si armario, se vistió con su uniforme de infierno. Bajo hacia la cocina, donde lo esperaba toda su familia. Desayudo. Se dirigió a la puerta tomo su chaqueta verde, se la puso y luego agarro su bufanda blanca colocándosela alrededor de su cuello. Saludo a su familia y se dirigió directo a la escuela.

Mientra caminaba debatía si era mejor ir en busca de Haru. Bajando las escaleras, llegando al punto en donde ambas casas se conectaba. Makoto se detiene. Mira al cielo y suspira. Era un día muy frio el que comenzaba la semana. Makoto baja su mirada y se sorprendió.

_– __– __– _– __– _– __– _– __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–______

Haruka se despertó hace aproximadamente 5 minutos. Solamente que sentía su cuerpo pesado para levantarse, así que decidió contemplar el techo de su habitación. Surgiendo muchas preguntas, pero una en principal ¿Cómo debería actuar antes el castaño cuyo amor no corresponde? Haru no sabía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, estaba confundido. Creyó que su mejor amigo se le había confesado, estaba feliz por el hecho de que era mutuo; pero termino siendo solo un malentendido. Aun peor esa persona estaba enamorada de su otro mejor amigo a quien lo consideraba un rival en el agua, ahora también lo consideraría un rival en el amor. Aunque en este ultimo él ya había perdido ante aquel joven de cabellos rojizos. Dio un gran suspiro. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Hoy en este día tan frio no le apetecía sumergirse en el agua, por primera vez en su vida destruyo su rutina. Quería evitar pensar en el castaño, en su sonrisa, en sus bellos ojos oliva, en aquella mirada que no le pertenecía, aquellos que no lo miraban a él sino a otra persona.

Haru desayuno su plato favorito y de todos los días, era prácticamente sus tres comidas al día, esa es una rutina que jamás rompería. Le agradaba debutar el delicioso sabor de la caballa, jamás se cansaba de saborear. Era esencial la caballa para su vida.

Al terminar se cambio y se encamino a la escuela. Haruka se encontraba bajando las escaleras, esperando no encontrarse aun con Makoto, quería seguir pensando aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Pero este día, no era su día. Se detuvo frente a frente con Makoto. En aquel pequeño lugar en donde se conectaban ambos hogares. Los jóvenes se observaban y un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente. Ninguno podía reaccionar, ninguno estaba listo para este momento, querían un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco más.

_– __– __– _– __– _– __– _– __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–____ – __– __– _– __– _– __–______

Rin se encontraba recostado en la parte de abajo de la cucheta. Abrió sus ojos color vino. Se levantaba lentamente. Refregaba esos bellos ojos, mientra emitía un gran bostezo. Una vez levantado se encamino a los baños. Bostezo por última vez. Se alistaba para dirigirse a clases. Pero había algo que lo incomodaba. Un presentimiento. Miro a su alrededor y todo seguía normal. Se estaba impacientando, esperaba que no sea nada malo. A su mente se le vino el rostro sonriente del castaño, por un momento pensó que algo le había pasado. Por un momento dudo de ese pensamiento, después de todo el castaño era el único que ocupaba su mente, el único que nunca desaparecía de ellos; ni ahora ni nunca por más que sabe que su amor no le pertenece. Aun así se preocupo y decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto, antes de dirigirse a clases.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel mensaje de texto decia:

_ Asunto: saludar_

_ Hola Makoto. ¿Cómo estás?_

_ :D_

Aquel mensaje que se envió con la intención de saber si su amado Makoto se encontraba bien, fue el que rompió aquel silencio que aprisiono a los jóvenes.

Ring ring ring. Sonaba el celular del castaño.

Aquel sonido había hecho un eco en ese momento, haciendo reaccionar a ambos jóvenes.

Makoto saco su celular del bolsillo. Vio la pantalla y decía mensaje de Rin Matsouka. Sonrió. Abrió el mensaje y leyó su contenido. Makoto volvió a sonreír y le dio las gracias a Rin por el mensaje que rompió aquella atmosfera que se había creado minutos antes. Makoto guardo su celular sin contestar y se dirigió a Haru.

_Haru – sonríe – vamos_

– _Asintió con la cabeza – _

Haruka se sorprendió de como actuó Makoto, pero eso lo alivio pensó "_Que bueno, nada cambiara entre nosotros – sintió un leve dolor en el pecho –" _.Él sabía lo que significaba aun así no se puede cambiar los sentimientos de otra persona, en especial aquel que le provoco ese leve dolor, ni mucho menos cambiar de un día para el otro lo que él sentía por Makoto.

Sabiendo todo eso, Haru se dio cuenta de que era un error pelear por aquello que no le pertenecía y no le pertenecerá.

En ese momento comenzó a nevar, ambos miraron al cielo mientra dejaban salir un suspiro de alivio que trajo consigo dos hermosas sonrisas que escondían aquello que debía ser olvidado con aquella nevada.

De camino al instituto hablaron de diversos temas, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Ambos habían pensado que eso momentos no volverían a ocurrir, que todo lo que había pasado seria solo un recuerdo más. Estaban felices de volver a ser ellos, de compartir una sonrisa con el otro; que todo allá vuelto a la normalidad.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de entrada se encontraron con Nagisa y Rei quienes los esperaban.

_Haru-chan, Mako-chan – saluda Nagisa con una sonrisa – _

_Hola Makoto-sempai, Haruka-sempai – decía Rei – _

_Hola – respondieron Makoto y Haru – _

_¿Cómo están? – menciona Nagisa, mientra frotaba sus manos en signo de que le hacía frio – _

_Bien – respondieron Makoto y Haru – _

_Entremos – decía Rei al ver a Nagisa con frio – _

El día en clases transcurrió normal tanto para Samezuka e Iwatobi. Se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo. Makoto, Haruka, Rei y Nagisa fueron en busca de uno de los salones que se encontraban vacíos, ya que los estudiantes se encontraban de viaje en una excursión. Al llegar a ella, pusieron sobre dos mesas juntas las loncheras, para luego sentarse y comer juntos. Como siempre era muy ruidosa y divertida, después de todo compartían con el alegre y energético Nagisa.

Mientras empezaban a comer, Nagisa comenzó a contar el esplendido día que paso con Rei, hasta que llego a la parte en donde se encontró con Rin y con el capitán Mikoshiba. En ese momento Makoto, presto mucho más atención en el relato del pequeño rubio.

_Estábamos caminando por la estación y nos encontramos con Rin-chan y Sei-chan – comenta Nagisa – _

_¿Sei-chan? – pregunta Makoto y Haru – _

_El capitán Mikoshiba – menciono Rei acomodándose los lentes – _

_Esto… ¿Por qué Sei-chan? – dijo un confundido Makoto – _

_Es que así lo llamo Rin-chan – dice Nagisa – bueno… continuando con mi grandioso día con Rei-chan y Rin-chan… Ah y también con Sei-chan. Luego de que los encontráramos, fuimos a tomar los cuatro helados, cerca de la estación, y es…esto que mas hicimos… mmm… oh si, estuvimos un buen rato todos juntos y Rin-chan era muy pegajoso con Sei-chan – lo decía con una sonrisa picara mientra codeaba a Rei, como si le estuviera diciendo sígueme la corriente – se divertían mucho y hacían bromas entre ellos, era muy divertido verlos. Verdad Rei – Rei asiente con la cabeza – _

– _Makoto un poco molesto – ¿El capitán Mikoshiba no salía con Gou? – se hacia el confundido – _

_¡Claro que salen! – dicen Haru y Rei – _

_Mako-chan en qué mundo viven, ¡claro que salen! – dijo con un puchero Nagisa – solo cuento lo divertido que me la pase y también haberlos visto actuar como una pareja de casados jajaja_

El timbre sonó lo que significaba que la hora del almuerzo termino. Todos se dirigían a terminar sus actividades. Y un castaño de ojos color oliva iba por los pasillos enojado por lo que Nagisa había contado, más bien se había puesto celoso desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza. Haruka fue el único que lo había notado. El día casi terminaba, los chicos del club de Iwatobi se irían temprano a casa, después de todo las actividades del club de natación habían sido canceladas, y los únicos días que podrían nadar, son los días que nadan en conjunto con la academia de Samezuka.

En la entrada de la institución se encontraban Gou y Mikoshiba, muy acaramelado y a su lado se aproximaba un hermano súper protector con su pequeña hermanita, él cual amenazaba con la mirada al capitán, aquellos que decían fuerte y claro "_ALÉJATE AHORA DE MI HERMANITA_".

Makoto, Haru, Nagisa y Rei se sorprendieron al verlos en la puerta. Más que todo Makoto cuando vio que Rin le salto encima a Mikoshiba para separarlo de Gou y luego presenciar a Mikoshiba sujetándole por el cuello para despeinarlo con fuerza.

Haru, Nagisa y Rei se acercaron a saludar. Makoto decidió pasar de largo, pero Rin quien se percato de su presencia, fue de inmediato hacia él. Rin se encontraba frente a frente con Makoto. El pelirojo quiso saludar al castaño estirando su mano, pero con un movimiento brusco su saludo fue rechazado.

Esto le dolió mucho a Rin, pero sabía que esto en algún momento ocurriría, después de todo Makoto ama a Haruka y de algún modo aquella misma noche que se entero de ello, Haru se lo hiso notar de nuevo, aunque en ese entonces no se habia dado cuenta. Aun así Rin quería saber como estaba, ya que se quedo preocupado por el mensaje que jamás tuvo respuesta. Lo que ocurría entre Rin y Makoto nadie lo estaba notando, ya que estaban entretenidos hablando al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

**_NOTA DE_ AUTORA**: por fin tuve una semana tranquila sin hacer nada XD, asi que como regalo de haberlos hecho esperar a aquellos que siguen esta historia les regalo el cap 4 y cap 5. :3  
pd: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla :D


	6. Chapter 6

Tras el rechazo del saludo de parte del castaño, Rin tomo aire para poder articular las siguientes palabras y no ahogarse con ellas.

_Hola Makoto – menciono Rin con un tono de vos triste – _

_Hola – Rin quedo atónito por como Makoto lo saludo, él jamás lo había saludado de una manera tan cortante – _

_Es…esto quería saber ¿Cómo estabas, Makoto? , ya que no contestaste mi mensaje y me preocupe_

_Estoy bien – un silencio se apodero de la atmosfera por la cortante respuesta, Haru interrumpe – _

_Makoto, Rin ¿Quieren ir a una cafetería de aquí cerca? – comento Haru – _

_Yo paso – forzó una sonrisa, pero no oculto su mirada de tristeza y se despidió – _

_¿Qué paso Makoto? – dijo Haru – _

_Nada – sonríe – Vamos _

Makoto y Haruka se juntaron con los demás para dirigirse hacia la cafetería, propuesta por Nagisa quien quería probar los nuevos pastelillos.

Mientras tanto Rin iba caminando por las calles blancas, mientra veía pasar a las diversas siluetas junto a él, quedándose en blanco se paro en medio de la calle. Dejo caer unas pequeñas gotas de sus bellos ojos color vino, aquellas que pedían a gritos salir, no creía que su amor iba a complicar tanto su amistad. Muchas preguntas surgían atormentando sus pensamiento: "¿_Makoto se abra dado cuenta de lo que siento por él? ¿Le molesta mis sentimientos? ¿Lo que siento por él lo ve como un obstáculo con su relación con Haru? _" Aquellas preguntas le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

En medio de la calle en el que se encontraba parado, dejando caer por sus mejillas aquellas gotas saladas, se acercaba un viejo conocido hacia él.

_Rin – menciono llamándolo – _

_Kisumi – dijo levantando la mirada empapada – _

_¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto preocupado – _

_Nada – baja la cabeza – no pasa nada_

_Rin puedes contarme lo que sea _

_Kisumi yo… – Rin se abalanza a él dándole un abrazo –… no se qué hacer_

_Tranquilo Rin – lo abraza fuerte y le susurra al oído – ven conmigo – toma su mano y lo lleva a su casa que se encontraba cerca – _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la cafetería ya estaban todos reunidos, tomando lo que le habían servido, mientras conversaban de cosa triviales. Mikoshiba estaba mandando un mensaje a Rin y Gou le había preguntado qué es lo que hacía, lo que notaron los presentes.

_Porque Rin-chan no vino – pregunto Nagisa –_

_No lo sé – contesto ella –_

_Capas que tenía que hacer algo importante – menciono Rei –_

_Parece que estaba ocupado – expresó Haru – _

_No creo, no teníamos casi nada que hacer – dijo Makoshiba – seguro que paso algo entr… – de pronto cerro su boca ahogando las próximas palabras que iban a salir – no, no es nada… _

_¿Qué le habrá pasado? Yo quería jugar con Rinrin – dijo en un puchero Nagisa – _

_Ya ya – lo calmaba Rei –_

Siguieron un buen rato conversando, hasta que llego el momento de despedirse, ya se estaba haciendo más de noche. Cuando se estaban despidiendo a Mikoshiba le llego un mensaje del celular de Rin. Este mensaje decía:

_ Asunto: buscar XD_

_ Hola soy Kisumi, un amigo de Rin, podrías pasarlo a buscar. _

_ La dirección es…._

Una vez que Mikoshiba leyó el mensaje, cerro su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Dirigiéndose después a Gou quien también había leído el mensaje.

_Lo siento Gou, tengo que ir sino se meterá en problemas_

_No te preocupes avísame – menciono ella –_

_Que ocurre – dijo Nagisa –_

– _Tras pensárselo un poco ya que Makoto escuchaba menciono – No es nada, solo que Rin me pidió ir con él a comprar un nuevo CD_

_Ooohh yo quiero ir – menciono en un puchero Nagisa, aunque al rato se dio cuenta de que el capitán había mentido un poco y miro hacia Makoto. Al momento se dio cuenta que pasaba – oooh será para la próxima, ya que tengo planes con Rei-chan – menciono con una sonrisa picara que hizo que Rei se sonrojara y se rieran – pero dile a Rin-chan que la próxima vaya conmigo – sonrió –_

_Jaja… claro se lo digo – menciono Mikoshiba y se despidió de todos –_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al llegar a casa de Kisumi. Subieron a su habitación, en el cual Kisumi dejo sentado en su cama a Rin y fue en busca de algo para comer.

_T__oma Rin – dijo Kisumi –_

_Gracias – sonrió apenas –_

_Me contaras que paso Rin – menciono preocupado – _

_Esto… un amor no correspondido que arruinó también una amistad… – hizo un gesto de sonrisa - … en resumen eso_

– _Kisumi se sorprendió – ¿Puede ser por Haruka?_

_No, no es por él_

_¿Y por quién es?_

_Por Makoto – le brillaban los ojitos por recordar desde cuando se enamoro de Makoto – a él lo conozco mucho antes de que los conocí a todos e incluso de Haru… desde la primera vez que lo vi no deje de sentirme así, haciéndose más fuerte cada vez que lo conocía mas _

_Esto… a Haru lo conociste cuando eran niños ¿no? … eso quiere decir que es un amor de infancia_

_Algo asi_

_Wow estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que duro_

_Jajaja – le saco una sonrisa a Rin – _

_Qué bueno te hice sonreír – sonrió – ven juguemos una partida _

_Eeh… no estoy de humor Kisumi_

_Solo ven y juega, es mejor olvidar por un momento ¿no crees?... o es que tienes miedo de perder – dijo burlón – _

_Está bien… pero te arrepentirás porque yo seré quien gane – forzó una sonrisa que kisumi paso desapercibida – _

_Jajaja claro ven con todo – sonríe con suficiencia – _

Comenzaron a jugar un juego de luchas por horas, hasta que se acabaron los aperitivos que había buscado en la cocina Kisumi.

Kisumi después de haber perdido en todas las partidas salvo una, y notar que ya no había nada para comer y beber. Decidió ir al 24hs un mercado cerca de su casa a comprar más, dejando solo en la casa a Rin quien no se veía con ánimo de salir a acompañarlo.

Al rato de comprar las cosas y regresar de vuelta a su casa. Se dirige a la cocina a dejar algunas cosas, mientras que a otra la prepara para subirlas a su habitación y pasar un rato mas con Rin jugando, esta vez sí le ganaría.

Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con él hermoso chico durmiendo tiernamente en su cama, al cual se le cae un pequeño mechón a la cara. Kisumi deja las pocas cosas que había preparado en una mesita y se acerca a Rin. Una vez cerca de él, corre con su mano el mechón caído hacia atrás, despejando su bello rostro.

_Qué bonito te ves Rin – dijo en forma de susurro – es un desperdicio que ames a alguien tan tonto como Makoto que no ve lo que se está perdiendo…. Te arrebatare de él Rin - le da un pequeño beso en la frente - _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**nota de autora: **perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar tenia rota mi computadora - se deprime con solo recordar - estuve creo qu meses sin computadora :'( , las malas personas que viven conmigo no querían hacerla arreglar -hace pucheros XD -

espero que le este gustando la historia :3


	7. Chapter 7

Mikoshiba se dirigía a la casa de Kisumi, pero alguien lo llamo. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y dirigió su mirada a la persona que lo hablo. Al darse cuenta de quién era, se sorprendió no pensó, ni siquiera se imaginaba que seria, la misma persona por lo que su adorable cuñado estaba triste, esa persona era nada mas y menos que Makoto Tachibana.

_Capitán mikoshiba – menciono de nuevo Makoto – _

_¿Qué sucede Tachibana? _

_Escuche que iba a buscar a Rin – dijo preocupado – ¿le ocurrió algo?_

_No le paso nada, es solo que se quedo dormido en casa de un amigo y cuesta levantarlo si no es nada importante – sonrió – te lo digo por experiencia jaja_

_Jajaja lo sé – sonríe – por cierto ¿sabe con quién está?_

_Si… con un tal Kisumi. ¿Lo conoces? _

_Si lo conozco, es un amigo – se le nota un poco molesto –… capitán ¿le puedo pedir un favor? _

_Si claro, dime _

_¿Puedo ir yo a buscar a Rin? Es solo que dije algo que lo lastimo y quiero pedirle disculpa, ¿puedo?_

– _Mikoshiba tras pensárselo varios segundos, le entrego un papel con una dirección – está bien, esta es la dirección. Dile a Rin de que no llegue tarde a la residencia o lo castigaran_

_Jajaja está bien – sonríe – gracias_

Ahora era Makoto quien se dirigía a la casa de Kisumi. Tras varios minutos llego. Se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, espero varios segundos, tras haber sido atendido por Kisumi, quien se sorprendió de ver a Makoto.

_Hola – sonríe Makoto con suficiencia – _

_Hola Mako-chan – dijo para molestarlo y por ser él quien viene a buscar al lindo niño que se encontraba aun dormido – _

_¿Puedo pasar? – dice Makoto – _

_Si pasa – sonríe – ¿Por qué no vino Mikoshiba?_

_Tenía cosas que hacer, por eso me pidió que venga a buscar a Rin – sonríe con la más tierna de sus sonrisas al pensar en su tiburón – _

_Ya veo – dijo molesto – _

_¿Dónde está Rin? – menciono Makoto – _

Kisumi se dirigió a su habitación junto a Makoto, al llegar ambos observaron el bello y angelical rostro de Rin. Makoto se dirige con cuidado, hacia la cama donde Rin se encuentra. Se sienta en el borde de ella, al lado del pelirojo, con su mano acaricia su frente y baja su cabeza para depositar un beso. Todo esto era observado por Kisumi quien se moría de odio y tenía muchas ganas de matar a Makoto. El castaño dirigió su boca para susurrar algunas cosas a Rin, entre ellas una disculpa, que no fue escuchada por nadie más que por Rin.

_Rin – volvió a susurrar Makoto en su oído – Rin – se escucho un sonido proveniente del pelirojo que afirmaba que lo molestaban – Rin… Rinrin despierta _

_Mmhn…. – siguió durmiendo el pequeño tiburón – _

_Rin, no me obligues a cargarte – menciono el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa – mira que debemos caminar mucho para llegar a la residencia Samezuka y así no te castigaran…. Rin despierta – dijo por última vez Makoto – _

_Mmhn…Mako…mmhn – Rin abre de apoco sus ojos, pestañea un par de veces y ve frente a sus ojos la hermosa sonrisa de la persona que ama – Makoto… mnhm… – volvió a cerrar sus ojos – _

_Rin despierta o realmente llegaras tarde a la residencia – lanzo un suspiro de resinación – eres muy perezoso Rinrin… iré por el plan B te echare agua si no te levantas – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – _

– _Rin quien sabia que hacerse el dormido solo para ser regañado por Makoto no iba a durar mucho mas ya que cuando el castaño amenazaba con agua realmente lo bañaba con ella – está bien … ya me levanto – hizo un puchero – que molesto … tsk … Makoto eso es hacer trampa – sonríe – por cierto que haces aquí – se refriega los ojos – _

_Kisumi llamo a mikoshiba para que te venga a despertar y llevar, pero no pudo venir así que vine yo – sonríe – vamos, me encargaron el dejarte sano y salvo en la residencia Samazuka jaja _

_Jajaja está bien – a pesar de todo lo ocurrido con Makoto las sonrisas de Rin junto a él, eran verdaderas al igual que las del castaño a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban– está bien, vamos Makoto_

Kisumi, Rin y Makoto se dirigieron a la entrada. Kisumi despidió a Rin, aunque no quería que se fuera justamente con Makoto y menos después de ver como se comportaban al estar juntos. Rin le agradeció a Kisumi todo lo que hizo por él y se marcho junto a Makoto. Una vez que Rin y Makoto se fueron, Kisumi se dirigió a su cuarto. Se lanzo a su cama boca arriba, miro el techo como si hubiera algo interesante en él. Tras unos segundos se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo, oliendo el aroma de Rin que quedo pegado en la almohada. Y antes de que se quedara completamente dormido se dijo a sí mismo "Peleare por ti Rin, aunque me sea difícil, aun sabiendo que tu amor es correspondido, aun así quiero tener un bello recuerdo de ti perteneciéndome solamente a mi". Luego de ese pensamiento callo rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

NOTA: según yo y según word es el capitulo mas corto XD ... perdón por ello, ando con muy poca inspiración debido a que me atormentan números. Ando atareada aprendiendo para rendir el ingreso. El próximo sera mas largo lo prometo :D.

desde ya agradezco a tod s las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia :D


	8. Chapter 8

De camino a la estación de autobús y en todo el viaje hacia la residencia Samezuka Makoto y Rin hablaron muy poco dejando paso a momentos incómodos, una vez que el pelirojo se despertó completamente. Al bajar del autobús esos momentos que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera siguieron, unos minutos más. Cuando estaban a poco de llegar a la residencia, el castaño se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar.

_Rin – hablo serio – _

_¿Qué? – Rin se sorprendió no esperaba que lo hablara, así de la nada de nuevo – _

_Rin… yo… lo… lo siento – dijo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo – _

_Eh?.. – Rin no sabía a qué venía su disculpa – _

_Dije cosas que te hirieron y eso lo sé más que nadie… lo siento_

– _Al darse cuenta el pelirojo de a qué se refería el castaño, comenzó a decir las primeras palabras que se le ocurrieran – Makoto… esto… está bien…– dijo forzando una sonrisa que para el castaño no paso desapercibida, después de todo lo conocía más que nadie, siempre lo observaba - te entiendo…se que estas de novio con… Haru y que deseas un tiempo a solas – Makoto se sorprendo por lo dicho del pelirojo, no entendía que le había llevado a pensar a su pequeño Rinrin que salía con Haru – _

_Espera Rin – dijo el castaño interrumpiendo las palabras que salían de la boca del pelirojo, que lo único que quería era que Makoto no se sintiera mal, lo quería ver feliz aunque no sea con él – yo no estoy saliendo con Haru – dijo en un tono molesto y confundido por lo que decía Rin – no sé qué es lo que te hizo pensar eso_

_Los vi – menciono Rin – los vi… besándose – dijo casi atragantándose, en ese momento ambos se detuvieron frente las puerta de Samezuka – _

– _Makoto quería ser tragado justo ahora por la tierra, no era tan solo Haru quien había malinterpretado sus acciones y sus palabra, sino también la persona que más ama, SU AMADO TIBURON 3 – eso Rin fue un malentendido _

_Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Un mal entendido? – dijo Rin confundido ahora – _

_Si… fui a hablar con Haru, para contarle sobre la persona que me gusta – se sonrojo, después de todo esta explicándole justamente a esa persona especial para él –…pensando que a él también le gustaba la misma persona y el confundió mis palabras… – ahora estaba más rojo que un tomate –… y me beso_

_Eh? ¿Haru está enamorado de ti? – Dijo sin entender aun todo – espera… ¿Makoto te gusta alguien? – dijo Rin, en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que el castaño ya tenía a alguien en especial y no se lo había contado siendo su amigo más cercano, eso le dolía mucho y mas sabiendo que él no era esa persona especial – _

_Eh… ess... esto... si – dijo Makoto, esta vez se le confesaría, no quería más malentendido – _

_¿La conozco? – menciono Rin, afirmando que era una mujer de quien se enamoro – _

_Si… y es lo conoces Rin – dijo sonrojado el castaño, confirmándole a Rin que era un hombre de quien se enamoro, eso sorprendió al pelirojo –_

_¿Quién es? – pregunto dubitativo – _

_La persona que me gusta… es… - tomo aire, mucho aire para poder decir esas dos palabras que querían salir a gritos y esperar ser correspondidas – ere… eres… - justo en ese momento salían Nitori junto al capitán Mikoshiba, interrumpiendo la confesión el castaño – _

_Rin-sempai – se cerco el pequeño junto a Rin – _

_Al fin llegas – sonrió Mikoshiba – tardaste mucho jajaja – se acerca a él tomándolo del cuello para despeinarlo – y yo que creía que no llegarías y te castigarían jaja_

_Eso pasara en tus sueños sei-chan – dijo Rin con una sonrisa de suficiencia – _

– _Makoto al darse cuenta de que ya había cumplido con llevar a Rin, se dio cuenta que sobraba en esa conversación, que lo hizo sentir triste y más cuando esas dos personas acababan de interrumpir su confesión – es… esto capitán aquí traje a Rin – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste pero que paso desapercibida por los otros tres chicos – bueno yo… ya me voy, sino llegare tarde a casa. Nos vemos_

_Adiós – se despedían Nitori y Mikoshiba, Makoto comenzó a caminar y Rin lo detuvo del brazo –_

_Espera Makoto – menciono el pelirojo – _

_¿Qué pasa Rin? – Dijo con una leve sonrisa forzada, justo ahora se sentía que no encajaba en el mundo de su amado y sus miedos a ser rechazado volvieron, más bien a que su amistad se terminara–_

_Es… esto me estabas por decir quién era la persona que te gusta – con miedo a saber la respuesta se lo pregunto – _

_Esto… si no te molesta te lo diré otro día Rin, ahora tiene que entrar antes de que por mi culpa te castiguen _

_Está bien – dijo Rin – pero me lo dirás ¿no?_

_Si. Te lo diré… pero otro día. Nos vemos Rin_

_Chau Makoto_

Rin, Nitori y Mikoshiba se fueron a sus habitaciones. Los tres jóvenes al llegar cayeron rendidos en sus camas, en especial el joven de ojos color vino.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Makoto se dirigía de nuevo a su casa, un poco triste por lo ocurrido. Llegando a esas enormes escaleras que al subir lo llevaría a casa se encontró con un gato blanco, estaba solo temblando del frio. Makoto no quería dejarlo allí, así que tomo al gato entre sus mano, el gatito se refugió ronroneando entre los brazos del castaño y él emprendió de nuevo camino a su casa. Abrió despacio la puerta de esta, con cuidado y que nadie viera metió al gatito a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama, mientras que iba a buscar algo de comida para darle y decirles a sus padres que ya llego. Al bajar a la cocina se sorprendió de ver a Haru conversando con sus padres.

_Ya estoy en casa – miro a sus padres y luego se dirigió a Haru - ¿Qué haces aquí Haru?_

_Hola Makoto – dijo con su cara inexpresiva – vine a hablar contigo – se levanta del asiento para dirigirse a la habitación del castaño –_

_NO – menciono Makoto al darse cuenta de a dónde iba el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a todos los presente – eh… no… es tarde Haru, puede ser peligroso después para irte – la madre del castaño estaba por decir algo y Makoto sabía perfectamente que era, así que de inmediato siguió hablando – te acompaño a tu casa – sonríe – y me vas contando de camino – Makoto y Haru salieron de la casa y se dirigían a la casa del pelinegro –_

…_.. – Makoto mira a Haru – _

_Perdón por sacarte así – sonríe – ¿Qué me querías decir?_

_Makoto… ya te confesaste a Rin – esto sorprendió al castaño – _

_Eh…. – sonrojado un poco – mmm… no...aun no_

… _\- Makoto vuelve a mirar a Haru, le está costando descifrar que piensa su amigo –_

_¿Haru eso es lo único que querías preguntar?_

_mmm… quiero nadar – dijo inexpresivo, haciendo que el castaño suspirara –_

_ya falta poco – miro el cielo – pronto llegara la primavera – sonríe – _

… _\- (Haru no tiene ganas de hablar XD ) – _

– _Sonríe – nos vemos _

Haru entro a su casa y Makoto se dirigió de nuevo a la suya, con mucha prisa después de todo tenía un lindo gatito al cual alimentar. Entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina tomo el sachet de leche, lleno un vaso con ella, también agarro un pequeño trozo de pollo que se encontraba y a escondida lo subió a su cuarto; el pequeño gatito lo esperaba con los ojitos cerrado acostado en la cama. Makoto se dirigió hacia el gatito y despacio lo despertó, una vez que el gatito se despertó muy perezoso comenzó a comer, por alguna razón Makoto pensó que el gatito se parecía mucho a Rin en la forma de despertarse, lo cual provoco que se le dibujara una sonrisa boba pero tierna.

Al día siguiente Makoto se alisto para ir a la escuela Iwatobi. Antes pasaría a buscar a Haru como hacia siempre, le dejo mucha comida al gatito, el cual era muy tranquilo y no maullaba mucho. Se encontró con Haru en las escaleras que conectaban ambas casas, lo que le pareció extraño al castaño, siempre tenía que ir a su casa, entrar por atrás y encontrarlo en la bañera. Se saludaron y partieron rumbo a la escuela. Fue un día normal para todos en Iwatobi.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En la residencia de Samezuka todos estaban despertando para irse cada uno a sus clases. Un perezoso joven de ojos color vino comenzaba a alistarse para ir a su primera clase que era de biología, en eso recibe un mensaje de texto.

_Asunto: saludar_

_Hola Rin :D soy kisumi. ¿Como estas? …yo bien si te preguntas XD jaja Rin ¿Quieres salir hoy? Tengo algo que decirte. Te espero en la plaza que está cerca a la residencia a las 17hs._

_Asunto: saludar_

_Hola Kisumi estoy bien jajaja :D … está bien espérame en el reloj que hay allí. Nos vemos _

El día del pelirojo también fue un día normal. Al finalizar las actividades escolares se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación, para cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar acordado con Kisumi. En el camino iba en su propio mundo pensando "¿me pregunto quién es la persona que le gusta a Makoto? Me encantaría ser yo, pero lo dudo – suspira – quien iba a pensar que a Haru le gustaba Makoto, eso si me sorprendió, tal vez esa vez que me hablo de esa forma era porque intuía que había malentendido a Makoto, aunque no sé porque me lo diría a mí, si es más que seguro que no soy la persona que le gusta a Makoto – vuelve a suspirar – aaahh… pensemos en otra cosa… mmm… ¿Qué será lo que Kisumi me quiera decir? ¿Capaz que quiera la revancha? – Sonríe – jaja". Rin salió de su propio mundo y al levantar la mirada se encontró en frente del reloj a Kisumi quien lo esperaba y lo saludaba con la mano en alto y una gran sonrisa como si fuera un niño. Rin se acerco a él y lo saludo, para luego dirigirse a una cafetería de por allí.

Mientras tanto en Iwatobi también finalizabas las actividades escolares y un pequeño y tierno Nagisa, hacia pucheros a sus amigos para dirigirse a la cafetería que se encontraba por la zona de Samezuka. Nagisa se comportaba como todo un niño delante de todos y más con Rei, llegando por fin a convencer a todos de ir. Nagisa hizo todo ese escándalo solo por comer sus deliciosos panecillos que se encontraban en rebaja solo por hoy en esa cafetería.


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez que llegaron a la cafetería, Rin y Kisumi comenzaron a ordenar. Mientras conversaban de cosas triviales y reían a carcajadas.

– _La mesera se acerco – aquí tienen sus ordenes – sonrió – _

_Gracias – respondieron juntos, la mesera se fue – _

_Eehh… en qué quedamos… aah … ya se – sonríe – quiero mi revancha es imposible que me hayas ganado tantas veces, debes hacer trampas - dijo Kisumi haciendo puchero como un niño –_

_Jajaja yo no hago trampa – sonríe con suficiencia – solo que tengo un don para ganarte a ti y a todos – menciono Rin – _

_Eso es mentira – se cruza de brazos – tú haces trampas y lo descubriré – le saca la lengua – y cuando lo sepa te ganare_

_Jajaja…. Pues inténtalo si puedes – también le saca la lengua – _

_Ooooh… ¿no me crees capaz? – Sonríe de forma sarcástica – me estas subestimando Rin…. No deberías provocarme _

_Y si lo hago ¿Qué? – dijo Rin cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de suficiencia – _

_Te aseguro que te arrepentirás – sonríe – porque esta ves seré yo quien gane más de 20 veces seguidas y tu lloraras por todas tus derrotas – menciono con suficiencia Kisumi – _

_Jajaja eso lo quiero ver – estuvieron unos segundos que fueron eternos mirándose y de sus ojos salían chispas – _

– _La mesera interrumpió – cofcof disculpen – sonríe nerviosa – se les ofrece algo mas _

_Eh?... no gracias – respondió Rin con una sonrisa, que hizo que la mesera se sonrojara – _

_Disculpen si los molesto – Kisumi la miraba con odio, sabía que pretendía algo – esto es por parte de la casa – entrego tanto a Kisumi como a Rin unos panecillos de vainilla bañados en chocolate, que se le entrego con una servilleta - con su permiso – se retiro –_

– _Rin comenzó a comerla y Kisumi lo imito, al rato Rin se dio cuenta de que había algo escrito – oye mira Kisumi – le extiende la servilleta en ella había un número de teléfono – _

_Oye Rin eres muy popular… ya te conseguiste un número de teléfono jaja – sonrió de forma forzada que Rin no noto –_

_Jajaja que dices… capaz que en la tuya también hay – Kisumi se fijo y si había pero era un numero distinto – viste – sonríe – que te dije jajaja _

_Jajaja está bien – sonríe – pedimos la cuenta y nos vamos – hizo una seña a la mesera para que se dirigiera hacia donde ellos estaban – la cuenta por favor – dijo Kisumi con una sonrisa – _

_Oye… yo quería pedir otro de estos panecillos – dijo Rin con un puchero – _

_Jajaja pide uno para el camino… ven vamos _

_Jaja está bien, pero tú me lo pagas _

_Bueno jaja – dijo Kisumi –_

Una vez que pagaron, salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar por todo el parque. Rin y Kisumi se divertían mucho, hace tiempo que no salían juntos, después de todo desde que eran niños que se dejaron de ver. Igual paso con Sousuke, tanto Kisumi como Rin tampoco lo veían mucho y eso que cuando eran niños eran inseparable en primaria. Recordaban esos momentos juntos, sentían una nostalgia, hasta que Kisumi diviso unas siluetas que se acercaban. Esas siluetas eran del equipo Iwatobi. Vio a Nagisa y Rei detenerse en una vidriera para observar pasteles, mientras que Haruka y Makoto caminaban hacia ellos, pero sin percatarse de su presencia, eso parecía. Pero lo que no sabía Kisumi era que uno de los dos chicos que caminaban en dirección a ellos si los había visto, este era Haruka.

Haruka quien fue el primero y el único de todo Iwatobi en verlos, se apresuro en llamar la atención del castaño quien en ese momento estaba hablando con Rei y Nagisa, cuando logro que Makoto le prestara atención. Nagisa arrastro a Rei a unas vidrieras para ver pasteles, el castaño al ver lo que el rubio hizo sonrió, le pareció muy gracioso esa escena. Haruka comenzó a caminar ya sabía que Makoto al verlo lo seguiría, después de todo querría saber para que lo llamaba. Como Haru predijo el castaño en unos segundos se puso a la par del pelinegro sonriendo.

_Haru – sonríe – ¿Qué me ibas a decir?_

…_. – (ya se le hizo costumbre no hablar XD) –_

_mmm… ¿quieres nadar? – dijo Makoto tratando de acertar, desde ya hace bastante que no sabía lo que su amigo quería, sus ojos azules los cuales hablaban por él, dejaron de comunicarse con el castaño, apagando el usual brillo que llevaban – _

– _A Haru se le iluminaron los ojos emocionado por la idea – ¿puedo? … aunque no es eso lo que quería – mira para otro lado por haberse emocionado y haber perdido de vista lo que quería decirle a Makoto – _

_Jaja – sonríe – Haru podemos hablar con Gou para armar una clase conjunta con Samezuka y así puedes nadar… pero si no era eso ¿Qué era? _

_Aah – Haru se acuerda de improviso que es lo que quería que Makoto viera, no sabía que es lo que pasaría cuando viera a Rin junto a Kisumi pero sentía que pase lo que pase, quería que el castaño los viera junto – vi a Rin en el parque aquel – señalando – y a… Kisumi… - dejo de hablar al verse sorprendido por lo que termino viendo –_

Makoto al ver el momento en el que Haru señalaba vio algo que deseaba que fuera mentira, algo que no quería creer, la persona que amaba se estaba besando con otro. En ese momento sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba, como su corazón se rompía pedazo a pedazo, como se ahogaba y quería gritar, sentía que se asfixiaba con tan solo verlo. Giro su cabeza en dirección a Haru y vio que también él estaba sorprendido, sin prestarle atención a su amigo que quedo en shock salió corriendo lo mas que pudo. Haruka regreso a la realidad con la vos de Rei y Nagisa preocupados por como Makoto salió, en ese momento Haru reacción y les pregunto a sus amigos por donde se fue el castaño, y de inmediato salió a perseguirlo. Encontrándolo en un callejón cerca. Sentado contra la pared y la cabeza en medio de sus rodillas. En ese momento Haru no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio acompañando a Makoto. Hasta que este levanto su rostro dejando ver como de su dulce cara caían lagrimas mientras trataba de hacer entender a su amigo con una sonrisa forzada que estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Haru corrió y lo abrazo. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que el castaño se calmo. Miro a Haru y se separo de él parándose.

_Makoto – decía preocupado Haruka –_

_Dime Haru… ¿Tú qué harías en este momento? – mencionaba con una sonrisa triste – _

_Eh…. Yo no sé Makoto… – desvió la mirada – _

_Haru – se mantuvo en silencio, nadie siguió hablando, ninguno sabia que decir – _

_Makoto ¿Por qué te gusta Rin? _

_Yo no sé… solo sé que lo amo – sonríe tristemente al recordar la escena que hace unos minutos vio –_

_¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? ¿Por qué no te fijaste en mí? – Haru sentía como miles de emociones comenzaban a mostrarse ante él, a través de las palabras que no podía callar, y las que más resaltaban era enojo, ira, celos y un amor que jamás será correspondido – ¿Por qué fue Rin? ….Contéstame Makoto – dijo gritando y bajando la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos azules – _

_Haru – se vio sorprendido por cómo estaba actuando su mejor amigo –… yo no sé… solo paso _

_¿Qué no entiendes? Makoto… ¡Rin jamás te vio, jamás te vera! ¿Qué no lo viste? Crees que le interesan tus sentimientos – ríe cínicamente – se burlaría de ellos, ahora tiene a Kisumi… me pregunto hace cuanto que estarán – piensa - ¿Por qué ese beso era un beso con muchos sentimientos? ¿Qué no? Makoto – Haru levanta la vista para encontrarse con la cara del castaño en pánico, confundido y preocupado por lo que ocurría, Haru trata de acercarse pero el castaño retrocede – Makoto…_

_Cállate – Haru se sorprende por como Makoto le hablo – cállate Haru… por favor… no quiero oírte más y menos que digas eso de Rin, tu no lo conoces, él no trataría los sentimientos de otros como basura, tu no lo conoces_

_Ja – ríe sarcástico – mira quién habla… tu tampoco conoce a Rin… – Haru volvió a ser consumido por aquellos sentimientos volviendo a herir a Makoto con las palabras que salían sin detenerse de sus labios, pero él no podía parar ya no aguantaba todo lo que sentía y le dolía – ¿o acaso el te conto que estaba saliendo con Kisumi? No te lo dijo, tu no lo sabías, el no confía en ti Makoto_

_Para ya Haru – dijo molesto Makoto, le molestaba que su amigo se comportara así, que hablara así de Rin, que se enterara que no conocía a ninguno de los dos – tienes razón Haru no conozco a Rin – baja la mirada triste – y sabes algo mas – lo mira a los ojos – a ti tampoco te conozco al parecer Haru_

– _Haru queda atónito por lo que el castaño termino de decir –… eso no es cierto Makoto… tu eres el que más me conoce_

_No es así Haru… yo no sabía que estabas enamorado de mí, no sabía que Rin estaba con Kisumi, no sabía nada de lo que ocurre con las dos personas que son importantes para mi _

Makoto al terminar de hablar, se limpio el rostro y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su casa. Mientras que Haru se quedo allí unos minutos para luego irse a su casa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kisumi detuvo a Rin en medio del parque. Se paro frente a él sorprendiendo un poco al pelirojo.

_¿Qué pasa Kisumi?_

– _Se rasca nervioso la cabeza – mmm… Rin – lo mira a esos bellos ojos color vino –…Rin… tu me gustas, te quiero – lo dice sonrojado, haciendo que Rin a quien le tomo por sorpresa la confesión de Kisumi se ruborizara un poco – se que te gusta Makoto, pero no quiero dejar de decirte lo que siento, te quiero mucho Rin – sonríe – por eso quiero saber… ¿si me darías una oportunidad? no te darías una oportunidad a ti, pare dejarme conquistarte y hacer que me quieras como te quiero yo – Rin no sabía qué hacer, realmente la confesión de Kisumi lo tomo desprevenido – ¿me dejarías enamorarte?_

_Eh…mmm… yo – Rin no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, sus mejillas habían tomado un rojo suave en ellas, y se intensifico cuando Kisumi se acerco a él – _

_Perdón por esto Rin – toma del mentón a Rin, y se acerca poco a poco a los labios de Rin depositando en ellos un dulce y tierno beso, sorprendiendo al pelirojo. El beso duro unos pocos segundos, ya que el aturdido pelirojo reacciono apartándolo de él –_

_¿Qué haces? – Sonrojado - ¿Por qué me besaste? _

– _Sonríe – dije que me disculpaba por ello_

_Eso no tiene sentido… tks _

_Lo siento – sonríe – _

_No te disculpes si no lo sientes de verdad Kisumi – lo mira molesto – eres un caso perdido – suspira – _

_Jajaja tienes razón… – lo mira - ¿Qué respondes?_

– _Rin lo mira a los ojos – me hace feliz que me lo digas Kisumi, pero no puedo corresponderte y saber por que_

_Lose bien Rin, por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacer que me veas a mi _

_Kisumi – lo mira serio – amo mucho a Makoto y eh tratado de dejar de sentir esto por él, pero no puedo. Lo quiero mucho. – Suspira – por eso no puedo corresponderte ni ahora ni en ningún futuro, te aprecio mucho Kisumi y lo sabes, te quiero pero no como lo hago con Makoto…. Lo siento, espero que me entiendas_

_Lo sé… sé que me quieres pero no como Makoto, me gustaría mucho que me amaras más que él, pero insistir no tiene caso, parece que el idiota de Makoto ocupo completamente tu corazón Rin – sonríe de manera triste pero con una mezcla de alivio – Rin eres muy sincero por eso quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Te daré un consejo confiésate a Makoto_

_Eh… – se sonroja – qu...que dices Kisumi… él ya tiene a alguien a quien ama – lo dice en un tono triste –_

– _Suspira – ¿sabes por lo menos quien es Rin?_

_No… aun no me lo dijo_

_Rin – hace que lo mire – yo sé de quién está enamorado Makoto_

_¿De quién? – soltó como si nada Rin, dándose cuenta segundos después –_

_¿Quieres que yo te lo diga? O ¿Qué él sea quien te lo diga? Rin – sonríe pícaramente – _

_Mmm…yo – justo en ese momento aparecen Rei y Nagisa – _

_Rin-chan hola – saludaba un alegre rubio –_

_Hala Rin sempai – decía Rei un poco preocupado – _

_Hala Nagisa, Rei – saludo Rin – ¿ocurre algo Rei?_

_Eh… es que veníamos con Haruka sempai y Makoto sempai…pero los perdimos de vista_

_Seguro se fueron al lugar que acordaron todos – decía Rin –_

_No creo Rin sempai – mencionaba el aun preocupado Rei, mientras que Nagisa molestaba detrás de Rin a Kisumi – vi a Makoto sempai salir corriendo y Haruka sempai luego por detrás de él_

– _Rin comenzaba a preocuparse – vamos a buscarlos – se ofreció – _

_Esta bie… – Nagisa interrumpe arrastrando a Kisumi del brazo –_

_Oigan… –hace puchero – vamos a la cafetería ya cerraran – Nagisa soltó a Kisumi y salto encima de Rei para convencerlo. Kisumi quien escucho lo ocurrido se acerco a Rin para susurrarle unas palabras –_

_Rin… esto… yo vi a Makoto y Haruka viniendo hacia nosotros… pero no parecían habernos visto, así que emmm… capaz que me equivoque y si nos habían visto… a lo que quiero llegar…es que tal vez… tal vez Makoto nos vio besándonos – esto sorprendió mucho a Rin – _

Rin al escuchar lo dicho por Kisumi se despidió de todos y comenzó a correr en busca de Makoto. No sabía por qué lo buscaba tan desesperado, solo lo quería encontrar y explicar lo que había pasado con Kisumi y ese beso. Sabía que no era necesario explicar nada, después de todo Makoto amaba a otra persona, pero aun así en el corazón del pelirojo le decía que lo buscara, que le explicara lo sucedido. Rin corrió y corrió, el aire ya lo le llegaba y esa helada ventisca no ayudaba mucho, ese frio que chocaba contra su rostro desesperado por una señal del castaño. Una que minutos después llego y alegro el corazón de Rin, deteniéndose un momento, tomando un poco de aire para recuperar el aliento y dirigirse corriendo de nuevo a Makoto. Rin no sabe porque pero al verlo a la distancia en frente de él, mirar esa espalda que pedía a gritos que lo ayudaran, muy poca veces vio a Makoto en ese estado no sabía porque estaba así, pero su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, tomando al castaño desprevenido. Makoto se sorprendió mucho al notar cómo era abrazado, por unos brazos que provenían detrás de él. Ese abrazo podría reconocerlo desde lejos, sabía perfectamente bien a quien correspondía esos brazos que ahora lo apresaban en un cálido y tierno abrazo, era su adorado Rinrin la persona que más ama. Permanecieron así un largo rato, Rin no lo quería soltar y Makoto no quería que lo soltase.

_Makoto – hablo Rin aun en esa posición – ¿me viste con Kisumi?_

– _Makoto dirigió una de sus manos a las manos de Rin para sujetarlas – Rin… puedo preguntarte algo – mencionaba el castaño –_

_Si – menciono Rin –_

_¿Te confesarías sabiendo que no serias correspondido?_

_Eh… – esto sorprendió a Rin – emm… yo no lo haría… pero cambien de opinión hace poco – sonríe aun apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Makoto –_

_Rin… estuve pensando eso todo este rato – mira al cielo, aun sujetándolas manos de Rin – y yo también creo que es mejor confesarse – sonríe – por eso… Rin – aprieta un poco las manos de Rin – hay algo que nunca te dije, se que estas ahora con Kisumi – esto estremeció a Rin – por eso te lo diré ahora… Rin tu me gustas, me gustas desde hace tiempo… te quiero desde que éramos niños – sonríe, mientras nota que las manos de Rin dejaban de abrazarlo y se separaba un poco de él – _

_Makoto – Rin estaba sorprendido, feliz, preocupado todo una mezcla de sentimiento lo invadía, pero el que más reinaba era la felicidad, se dio cuenta que la persona que el castaño amaba era él, pero estaba preocupado porque Makoto creía que había algo con Kisumi, quería aclarar eso ahora –… Makoto… yo y Kisumi… – fue interrumpido por Makoto – _

_Se tu respuesta Rin por eso no necesito escucharla…. Adiós – Makoto comenzó a alejarse de Rin dejándolo sorprendido – _

_MAKOTO – grito Rin, pero el nombrado ya no estaba a la vista –_

Rin corrió tratando de encontrarlo de nuevo pero no hubo caso, fue como si a Makoto se lo tragara la tierra. Rin se detuvo a pensar, quería confesársele él también, quería explicar las cosas, quería comenzar algo con Makoto, quería muchas cosas al lado de Makoto. Lo único que sabía es que no quería perder un solo minuto más, sabía perfectamente que el castaño iría a su casa tarde o temprano, allí lo esperaría y esta vez lo obligaría a escuchar su respuesta. Rin se dirigió a la casa de Makoto. Al llegar la madre del castaño lo recibió.

_Buena tarde señora Tachibana – menciono Rin – _

_Hala Rinchan, tanto tiempo… ya te dije que me digas marichan – decía la señora Tachibana – ven pasa_

_Gracias – sonríe – _

_Si buscas a Makoto salió con sus amigos del colegio – sonreía – ¿quieres algo para tomar?_

_Si – la señora Tachibana quien se dirigió a la cocina junto a Rin, saco de la heladera una jarra de jugo, la serbio en un vaso y se lo dio a Rin – gracias – sonríe – _

_Esperaras a Makoto – preguntaba –_

_Si… no es molestia me gustaría esperarlo _

_Rinchan tu nunca molestarías – sonríe – si quieres esperarlo pasa a su habitación… te dejare a cargo de la casa jajaja_

_¿Eh? – menciono Rin sorprendido – _

_Jajaja nos estábamos yendo con mi adorado esposo y mis amados ángeles que son Ran y Ren a una cena –sonríe, bajaban por las escaleras los recién nombrados – nos vemos Rinchan…dile a Makoto luego_

_Está bien – sonríe – que le vaya bien _

Cuando el resto de la familia Tachibana estaban listos se fueron a la cena a la cual fueron invitados. En ese momento Rin subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación del castaño y encontrándose con una sorpresa. Mientras que el castaño poseedor de esa habitación, se encontraba caminando por las escaleras que lo llevarían a su casa, pero esto no tomo el camino a su casa se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amigo Haruka.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** se que me quieren linchar... hasta yo me lincharía por hacerlos esperar... Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que le guste ... y se que tardo en actualizar pero no encuentro tiempo para escribir por ahora, así que tenganme paciencia jaaja XD.  
Agradezco mucho a aquellos que leen esta historia y le gusta :D


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** ya volví XD ... se acuerdan cuando les dije que iba a ver sorpresas y puse "CREO"... tal ves no sea lo que esperan y ademas me quieren linchar por tardar siglo así que si no le gusta no se preocupen que yo se que es doble linchamiento XD jajaja... Realmente espero que disfruten el cap y no me maten :D. Y como siempre agradezco a aquellos que siguen esta historia

* * *

Kisumi, Nagisa y Rei fueron dejados atrás, quedándose en medio del parque. Kisumi no explico nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus acompañantes, solo se despidió con una sonrisa un poco triste, dejándolos atrás. Nagisa tenía una leve sospecha de lo que ocurría, pero siempre se hizo el desentendido con una bella sonrisa y su característica más fuerte, esa es su alegría que contagia a todos los que están cerca. El joven de cabellos rubios no quiso intervenir en los asuntos de sus amigos, ya que sabía que más de uno saldría lastimado. Él creía que eso lo tendría que resolver los involucrados, después de todos no se podía concentrar solamente en sus amigos, ya que él junto a su novio Rei tenían un pequeño problema justo ahora. Hoy cumplían un año de estar juntos como novios. Habían cambiado su amistad que comenzó en jardín de kínder, tras varios acosos del rubio, que imponían sus sentimientos a Rei. Hasta que el mismo peliazul se dio cuenta que no podía estar lejos de Nagisa cuando el pequeño niño comenzó a desistir en su amor.

\- **VOLVER FLASH -**

Hace un año atrás, en la azotea se encontraban ambos jóvenes de frente, sus ojos se habían encontrado. Nagisa fue quien citó a Rei en ese lugar para hablar. El pequeño niño (es mi niño) de ojos color rosa, se puso a reflexionar la noche anterior y llego a la conclusión de que Rei nunca aceptara sus sentimiento, por ello es que lo llamo para decirle que ya no lo acosaría y andaría saltándole diciéndole todo lo que sentía por él. Nagisa se había rendido a tener una oportunidad con Rei. Ya no quería molestarlo y que se sienta incomodo por lo que haga, provocando en el peliazul un gesto de molestia. Estando de frente Rei procedió a hablar.

_Nagisa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaste? – menciono Rei acomodándose los anteojos y mirando fijamente al rubio – _

_Es...estto… yo – se rasca la nuca en signo de nerviosismo, por la intensa mirada del peliazul – yoo… ¡TU ME GUSTAS! – fue lo que pronuncio, ese era el comienzo y el final que pensó nagisa – _

_Eh? – le tomo de sorpresa la confesión, sonrojándose un poco, ya había escuchado varias veces decirlo, pero esta se sentía extraño – yoo… Nagisa… - fue interrumpido por el rubio – _

_Rei solo quiero una oportunidad, sal conmigo en una cita. Si crees que no pasara nada después de ella… yo… dejare de molestarte con mis sentimientos y seremos solos amigos – dijo el rubio con ojos rosa, mirándolo seriamente para terminar con una sonrisa un poco triste que no noto el peliazul, pero si noto que fue la primera vez que su amigo decía algo maduro y con una seriedad que lo dejo impactado – ¿Qué dices Rei?_

– _el peliazul se tomo su tiempo para responder, le daría una oportunidad por alguna extraña razón –… está bien, saldré una ves_

_Está bien – sonríe con tristeza – este sábado a las 17hs en la estación – dijo Nagisa, para luego ambos volver a su salón –_

_De acuerdo, vamos – se van – _

El resto de la semana paso, Nagisa no se acercaba mucho a Rei, únicamente actuaba como solía hacerlo cuando estaban todos sus amigos juntos. A Rei le molestaba esa lejanía del rubio, era su mejor amigo no quería alejarse de ese modo, solo por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Llego el sábado que sería anhelado por el rubio, pero no fue así; él sabía que Rei solo acepto por lastima y para que dejara de acosarlo, llego un poco antes a la estación ese día. Compro un refresco caliente, nevaba ese día. Al rubio se le cruzo una idea fugaz que lo hizo sonreír de manera irónica, para luego suspirar. Miro la nieve en el suelo, luego el cielo y pensó: _"lindo día para ser rechazado". _En eso llego Rei saludando con una sonrisa ladeada. Común en él. Nagisa se levanto para saludarlo, no lo saludo como normalmente haría, saltándole encima, colgándose de su cuello y diciéndole el sobrenombre que le puso "_Rei-chan"_ con su típica sonrisa. Este día no sería el caso de que el rubio actuara como normalmente todos lo calificaban. Esta vez saludo con un simple hola y una sonrisa apagada para el que la viera en el rubio, pero era una sonrisa normal común en todas las personas. Luego del saludo y quedarse así unos cuantos minutos. Fueron juntos a una cafetería tomaron algo, hablaron de cosas triviales y algunos recuerdo de infancia impuestos por el peliazul, luego de ello fueron al cine vieron una película de comedia muy divertida y ambos jóvenes se divirtieron viéndola, era muy graciosa, te salían lagrimas de los ojos y te hacia doler el estomago de la risa. Cuando termino la peli el rubio propuso comer cerca de allí una pizzas ya con su sonrisa habitual, aquella que le hace brillar sus ojitos rosa, esa película había calmado al rubio haciendo que disfrutara de su cita que tanto había anhelado aunque sea por una sola vez. Paso el tiempo y llego la noche, los jóvenes se encontraban caminando en un parque dirigiéndose a la estación de tren para volver a sus hogares. En eso se detiene el rubio y hace que Rei se pare mirándolo, y sin previo aviso Nagisa se apodero de los labios del peliazul, depositando en ellos un dulce, tierno y nervioso beso. Cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose de puntitas, sujetando la remera de Rei para acercarse más al peliazul. Rei abrió de par en par sus ojos por la acción del rubio. Estuvieron así unos muy cortos minutos, siendo solo un fugaz beso. Nagisa se separo abrió sus ojos lentamente, y vio al peliazul sonrojado y con cara de sorpresa, no se había esperado el beso.

_Rei-chan – menciono Nagisa sacando del shock a Rei – ¿Estás bien? – dijo con una inocente sonrisa, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo y más si sería la última vez – _

_¿Po…por qué hiciste es...eso? – decía Rei aun sonrojado – _

_¿Qué cosa? – decía un dulce niño "inocente" – _

_Ttu…tu sabes… a lo qu...que me refiero… NAGISA – se vio y escucho un poco molesto por cómo estaba actuando el rubio – _

_mmmm… - se hacia el de pensar – mmm… aahhh… el beso, ¿no? – siguió con la mismo Nagisa (N/A: es un amor Nagisa, no que si __ ) – _

_Ss…si … ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – menciono más calmado Rei y recuperando su color – dijiste que no me presionarías_

_No lo hago – sonríe triste – es mi despedida Rei-chan – Rei levanta la cabeza que tenia agachada por todo lo que paso con Nagisa y lo miro a los ojos sorprendido – Rei-chan te quiero – sonríe – gracias por la cita me divertí mucho y también… - se sonrojo –…por el beso – lo dijo en forma de susurro apenas audible para el peliazul – Rei-chan – llamo de nuevo, haciendo que le prestara más atención – como lo prometí ya no te diré lo que siento nunca más por ti – bajo la mirada al suelo – por ello, hasta aquí termino todo mi acoso jajaja – sonríe – nos vemos el lunes en clases Rei-chan. Adiós – Nagisa se estaba por ir cuando fue sujetado del brazo, y se llevo una gran sorpresa – _

– _Rei al escuchar ese nunca de la boca del rubio, pensó que todo terminaría incluso su amistad, pero en ese momento su cuerpo se movió por si solo sujetando del brazo a Nagisa, para traerlo hacia él, y con la otra mano levanto el mentón del rubio para darle un suave beso, al separarse y estar a milímetros de los labios de Nagisa – yoo… quie…quiero intentar algo más que ser amigos – mencionó Rei con una sonrisa haciendo que Nagisa se abrazara a él – _

\- **FIN FLASH BACK -**

Hace ya un año de que Rei acepto los sentimiento de Nagisa, casi nada cambio, eran los mismo de siempre, solo que de vez en cuando si el peliazul lo permitía se daban uno que otro beso, y algunos besos de sorpresa de parte de Rei. Hoy era su primer aniversario de novio, y se dirigían a una cafetería que quería ir el rubio. En un principio iban con sus otros dos amigos, pero por azares del destino terminaron solos ellos dos. Nagisa esperaba que Rei se acordara de esta fecha muy importante que eran para los dos, bueno eso se supone, que sea importante para ambos. El rubio tiro varias indirecta desde toda la mañana en el trayecto en que se encontraron solos y luego se juntaron con sus amigos, hasta este momento aun sigue tirándole ciertas y pequeñas indirectas pero nada. Ya sentados en la cafetería, ordenaron. Una linda mesera se acerco para tomar la orden y luego llevárselas. Nagisa miraba con cierta molestia a la mesera que le hacía ojitos a SU Rei, y él la dejaba poniéndose un poco nervioso y sonrojado por la mesera. El rubio hizo caso omiso a esas escenitas que se presentaban en frente de él, y converso de cosas triviales con Rei, dejando ya de lado que es su aniversario y seguro, más que seguro que Rei no se acordaría nunca si él no se lo dice. Pasaron un buen y largo rato divirtiéndose. Hasta que llego la mesera la cual su turno ya había acabado y se acerco a Rei.

_Hola – saludo tímidamente la mesera, mientra era asesinada con la mirada por el rubio – _

_Hala – devolvió el saludo Rei, ignorando a Nagisa – ¿Qué necesitas? – respondió cordialmente y con una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo de la mesera – _

_Yoo… es…esto – le extendió un pequeño papel con su número de teléfono – me gustaría, si usted quiere… un día salgamos en… - se sonrojo mas –…una cita _

– _Rei se sorprendió, y todo esto seguía siendo observado por el pequeño niño de ojos rosa – bu…bueno yo… está bien – esas palabras destrozo al chico que se encontraba sentado aun en la mesa en donde compartieron hace tan solo un segundo un lindo momento, allí comprendió el rubio que todo era un juego que "salían" si se puede decir así por lastima – _

– _Nagisa se levanto de su lugar, aguanto las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenia y sonrió como el solo puede hacer para que la otra persona se sienta feliz, se dirigió al peliazul – Rei-chan ya debo irme – sonríe – se me hace tarde y me acorde que tengo deberes que aun no hice – hace un puchero – te dejo muy bien acompañado picaron – guiña el ojo y esto provoco que la mesera se sonrojara mas – nos vemos – se despidió, saliendo del local y dejando solo a Rei – _

Nagisa salió tranquilamente del local que quedaba justo en una de las esquina del parque. Al doblar en la esquina ya no se lo pudo ver más, el rubio salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana dejando caer en su carrera las lagrimas que ya no pudo contener, corrió y corrió y de un momento a otro llego a su casa, vio que estaba sola, pensó _"mejor así" _y subió corriendo a su habitación, arrojándose a la cama boca abajo ahogando sus sollozos y gritos que no salían pero estaban. Hasta que se quedo dormido. Mejor para el rubio para dejar una pesadilla que vivió todo un año y volver a soñar.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rei seguía frente a la mesera. Esta le pregunto porque se fue de esa manera su amigo. Le preocupo ese chico de mirada rosa, ella vio la tristeza y desilusión en ellos. Rei tampoco comprendía por qué se fue de esa manera y menos aun las palabras que dijo cuando se iba, estas dolieron. _¿No que eran novios? _Pensó. Ese simple pensamiento trajo mas consigo. _"¿Desde cuándo que salían? ¿Le dije alguna vez que llegue a enamórame de él? De su sonrisa, sus ojos, su vos, su alegría, esos lindos puchero que solo me dedicaban a mi cuando quería algo y yo decía en primer lugar no, de sus lindos caprichos que lo hacían tierno, de esa vez que me hablo tan maduramente de sus sentimientos hacia mí, de esos labios tan suaves y adictivos que nunca te mostré que moría por devorarte, me enamore de todo de ti, hasta lo que aun no conozco…. ¿Se lo habré dicho? …hace cuanto que estamos juntos como pareja – se fija en su celular el calendario –…hace ya un año que llevo enamorado de ti, mi dulce Nagisa… y justo hoy me olvido que es nuestro primer aniversario y no te dije nada – suspira - ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas? ¿Por qué sonreíste y me dejaste aquí? ¿Qué paso? ... – varias escenas se le vienen a la cabeza y ve que había aceptado una cita con la mesera en frente de Nagisa - ¿Te molestaste por ello? ¿Solo saldríamos como amigos, y te iba a proponer que fuéramos juntos a todos nuestros amigos? Lo malinterpretaste al único que amo eres tú, mi niño de ojos rosa". _Saliendo de sus pensamientos también gracias a la mesera, pago la cuenta y le devolvió el número a la mesera, pidiéndole disculpa y contándole que ya tenía a alguien importante. Y se fue, pero antes compro los pastelillos favoritos del rubio. Ya afuera, agarro su teléfono y marco el número del rubio para que le contestara, pero este le daba apagado. Sin importarle la hora que era, se dirigió a la casa del rubio. Había llegado pasado las 23:30hs. Toco el timbre una vez, no lo atendía, fue por la segunda no se iría hasta que hablara con SU Nagisa. Tampoco atendieron, fue por la tercera, y por las escaleras bajaba un rubio completamente triste y adormilado, se le notaba que estuvo llorando. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de quien estaba, ahora en frente de él. Rei vio su carita que había sido empapada por las lagrimas que el causo. Acerco su mano a una de las mejillas del rubio y le pidió pasar. Nagisa aun confundido y somnoliento le dejo entrar. Subieron a la habitación del rubio y Rei hablo.

_Nagisa – hablo serio – lo siento… yo… - fue interrumpido por el rubio que se había espabilado un poco – _

_No tienes que disculparte de nada Rei, yo soy quien tiene que pedir disculpa – sonríe – te viste en la necesidad de salir conmigo porque seguro pensaste que ya no seriamos amigos ¿no?_

_No..eh..si…pero no…nose – decía incoherencia Rei, por las afirmaciones medio preguntas que conllevaban a varias respuestas – _

_Ves – sonríe – no te disculpes Rei todo volverá a ser como antes, como en kínder cuando nos conocimos_

_No quiero – dijo cortante, no quería ser solo amigos – _

_Eh? – Sorprendió al rubio – está bien – dijo con la mirada triste y una sonrisa también triste – Rei puedes irte ya – decía el rubio, ya no sería ni novios, ni amigos, ya no serian nada – _

_No – volvió a decir Rei firme – Nagisa no quiero ser solo tu amigo, me acosaste bastante para que te aceptara, aun mas lo hiciste este ultimo año que nos convertimos en pareja, tan presente estuviste que no me dejaste ver hacía otro lado – estaba más rojo que un tomate – Nagisa – se acerco al menor, tomo el mentón e hizo que sostuviera su mirada en sus los ojos azules, que secretamente el rubio amaba y nunca le dijo – Nagisa este ultimo año te oculte varias cosas, pero te diré la más importante aunque todas lo son – ríe – pero lo que te diré lo resumiría todo… - toma aire – Te amoo Nagisa – el rubio se sorprendió – feliz aniversario, aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde – termina de romper la distancia que sus ojos separaban durante la confesión, dándole al rubio un dulce beso que transmitía todos sus sentimientos, y que le llego al rubio pero aun tenia duda de volver a entregarse – _

_Yo también te amo Rei – sonríe tiernamente – pero… _

_Shh – coloca un dedo en los labios del menor – déjame que sea yo el que ahora te acose hasta que ya no puedas estar más sin mi –sonríe – _

– _Nagisa sonríe – que acosador mas posesivo que me toco – hace puchero – _

_Tienes razón – le besa – solo tu sacas este lado Nagisa – esto fue susurrado al oído del rubio y luego su oreja fue mordida – _

_Aaahh – un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del menor tras los besos que se aproximaban – ahh….y…ah….per…pervertido…ahh…también _

Rei abrazaba de la cintura a Nagisa mientras le daba pequeños besos que bajaban lentamente al cuello del rubio. Ambos retrocedían hasta alcanzar la cama, donde con sumo cuidado Rei deposito en ella al rubio. Continuo con sus besos por todo el cuello del menor y, unos fogosos y apasionados besos que quitaban el aliento de los tan aditivos y suaves que eran los labios del rubio. Poco a poco se iban despojando de las prendas quedando ambos desnudos. Y un travieso Rei comenzó a jugar con el pecho depositando pequeños besos y los dos botones rosados que atendía con sus manos, que poco a poco por el tacto se endurecían. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos por parte del rubio, nunca creyó que su novio, su Rei-chan fuera tan pervertido, acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta de él, y esto sería aprovechado luego por el menor. Ambos seguían entretenidos el peliazual atendía constantemente al rubio, pero había un lugar que con urgencia necesitaba ser atendida. Lentamente Rei bajo una de sus manos al miembro del rubio que ya pedía ayuda y comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente para luego aumentar la ritmo. Mientras más atendía al rubio el piliazul mas se excitaba por los jadeos y gemidos, necesitando también pronto atención. Subió a los labios del rubio la mano con la que jugaba con los botones rosados del rubio para que lamiera sus dedos, Nagisa comenzó a lamerlo y cuando ya estaban completamente humedecidos, bajo la mano introduciendo un dedo en la entrada del rubio, este se estremeció y sintió un ligero dolor e incomodación. Al rato se acostumbro, y seguido del primer dedo le siguieron los otros dos. Teniendo dentro de él, a los tres dedos, Rei simulaba pequeñas embestidas y algunos movimientos circulares, hasta que el rubio ya no le bastaba con los dedos pedía más. El peliazul sacando del interior los dedos que ya no podían complacer al rubio, agarro su miembro y poco a poco lo fue acercando a la entrada del rubio, entro lentamente para que no le doliera, el rubio dejo escapar una pequeñas lagrimas que fueron lamidas por el ojiazul depositando también un dulce beso en ellos. Ya una vez dentro por completo espero unos segundos hasta que el rubio movió su cadera para que lo comenzara a embestir. Tras varias embestidas por parte del peliazul y las atención que recibía el miembro del rubio provocando varios gemidos que excitaban aun mas al peliazul, ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax. Rei limpio a Nagisa quien estaba agotado, lo rescato en su cama y luego termino de limpiarse él, para hacerle compañía a su rubio, quien cuando lo sintió a su lado lo abrazo pegándose al pecho del peliazul.

_Buenas noches – deposito un beso en la frente del rubio quien ya se quedaba dormido – Te amo Nagisa_

_Yo también, Te amo Rei-chan – se dormía, susurro lo ultimo para caer rendido a los pies de morfeo – Feliz aniversa…rio _

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Rin entraba a la habitación del castaño. Llevándose una gran sorpresa, un pequeño gatito blanco esta ahora frente a él. Rin se agacho con cuidado para no asustarlo y estira su mano a la altura del gatito, pero sin tocarlo. El gato avanzo con cautela hacia el pelirojo dejándose tocar. Rin tomo entre sus brazos al gatito, se dirigió a la cama del castaño, se sentó con el gato en brazos, y estuvo así un buen rato dándoles mimos al gatito. A Rin le gustaba cuando el gato ronroneaba entre sus brazos. El pelirojo pensó _"¿Tal vez tenga hambre?"._ Y recordando lo que le dijo la madre del castaño de que estaba en su casa, Rin dejo al gato en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina busco algo para darle al gatito y de paso para él también. Al rato subió con las cosas a la habitación del castaño, le sirvió la comida al gatito colocando el platito en el suelo junto a la cama, para luego sentarse apoyando la espalda en ella y quedando junto al gatito. Rin se la paso observando al gatito como comía con una sonrisa muy tierna, hasta que el gato blanco termino su comida y se acerco a Rin subiéndose en su regazo ronroneando para que lo mime. Con este acto el pelirojo soltó una risita, y deposito al gatito en la cama dándole un beso en su cabecita, para dirigirse a la cocina y lavar lo que uso. Tanto para el gato como para él. Al terminar de lavar las cosas, Rin observo el reloj de pared que había en la cocina, viendo que eran ya las 23:30hs. Y el castaño no regresaba. Ver la hora le provoco un lindo bostezo, que luego hizo que se restregará esos bellos ojos color vino. Rin volvió a la habitación junto al gato y se resigno a que Makoto aun no volvería y lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza, el motivo por el cual el castaño no volvía fue que estaría con Haruka. Sintió un dolor en el pecho, hace tan solo pocas horas Makoto se le confeso, pero no lo quiso escuchar y tenía miedo de que Haruka se aprovechara de esto; después de todo, no sabía exactamente que le ocurría al pelinegro, hace mucho que no hablaba con él, y para colmo la última vez que lo vio no fue un encuentro agradable. Suspiro. Ya en la alcoba sujeto al gato en sus brazos, se recostó en la cama del castaño. Pudo oler ese rico aroma de él, que lo volvía loco. Volvió a suspirar acerco mas al gatito para tenerlo entre su brazo y su pecho. El gatito al cabo de unos minutos se quedó dormido. Rin se durmió también al rato, después de todo no podía dejar la casa sola. Makoto no sabía que toda su familia se habían ido, y el pelirojo era el encargado ahora de comunicárselo y cuidar la casa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Makoto después de haberse recorrido medio Iwatobi. Se había detenido en las escaleras que conectaban su casa y la de su mejor amigo. Ahora no tenía ánimos de ir a su casa, así que se dirigió a casa de su amigo Haruka. Al llegar toco el timbre, no tenía ganas de entrar por atrás y hacer su rutina. Para su suerte Haruka no estaba metido en la bañera, así que atendió la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse al castaño frente a él.

_¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto el castaño – _

_ – Haru se lo pensó un poco, pero contesto de inmediato con su habitual cara inexpresiva – Si… pasa. Estoy cocinando caballa ¿Quieres?_

_Si… gracias_

* * *

**N/A: **Vieron que puse un poco de lemon, aunque se me fue la inspiración y encima ando publicando esto a las 7hs. de la mañana XD... el lemon es regalo por que me di cuenta de que ya van 10 cap y aun no puse lemon y la historia esta clasificada para ello jojojo y ni siquiera puse aun lemon de la pareja principal - se tira por un barranco -


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola :D ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento mucho por eso. Pero aquí le traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personas que leyeron esta historia y me tuvieron mucha paciencia por la espera.  
Planeo hacer un extra, contando algunos cabos suelto que me hayan queda y con mas lemon :3 :v ... puede que el lemon no sea tan largo, según yo así que se lo compensare en el extra :3  
Gracias por leer esta historia :D :D **

**pd: perdón por errores ortográficos si los tuve en toda la historia. Me despido de ustedes dejándolos leer el ultimo cap :D **

* * *

Al llegar toco el timbre, no tenía ganas de entrar por atrás y hacer su rutina. Para su suerte Haruka no estaba metido en la bañera, así que atendió la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse al castaño frente a él.

_¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto el castaño – _

– _Haru se lo pensó un poco, pero contesto de inmediato con su habitual cara inexpresiva – Si… pasa. Estoy cocinando caballa ¿Quieres?_

_Si… gracias _

Makoto siguió a Haru hasta el comedor, mientras que el dueño de casa siguió el camino hasta la cocina. Haruka termino de preparar su amada caballa, la sirvió en dos plato y se dispuso a ir, hacia donde se encontraba el castaño. Allí sirvió los platos y comenzaron a comer. Era un ambiente tenso, incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir y que hacer, así que obstaron por no hablar y terminar de comer. Al finalizar Makoto se dispuso a levantar la mesa y lavar las cosas sucias con ayuda de Haru. Al terminar de lavar los trastes sucios, volvieron al comedor. Makoto comenzó la charla una vez se encontraban sentados en sus lugares.

_Haru – llamo la atención del pelinegro, y con la cabeza gacha prosiguió – se lo dije_

… – _Haru no entendía a lo que Makoto se refería y estando con la cabeza agacha, esté no lo leería, así que opto por hablar – ¿qué cosa? – miro confundido y Makoto se dispuso a mirarlo – _

… _Le confesé mis sentimientos a Rin – dijo tras un largo suspiro – _

– _Haru se sorprendió un poco, después de todo no creyó que Makoto se confesara después de haber visto el beso de Kisumi con Rin – … ¿Y qué dijo?_

– _volvió a mirar hacia abajo – No me dijo nada… mmm… Salí corriendo después de decírselo – menciono avergonzado – _

– _Haru miro con cara de ¿En serio? – …_

_Haru – levanto la vista un poco y vio que el rostro de Haruka estaba muy cerca, así que se hizo para atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo – qu…qw ¿Qué haces? – se sonrojo –_

– _Haru se posiciono sobre Makoto, colocando las piernas alrededor del cuerpo del castaño y las manos en el pecho de esté y se fue acercando hasta darle un casto beso – Mako…Makoto – la mirada de Haru trasmitía deseo y este se volvió a acercar con la intensión de volver a besarlo pero de manera más prolongado – _

Makoto vio ese deseo y la intención que tenia Haru de volver a besarlo pero este no lo aparto cuando se aproximo, todo lo contrario comenzó a corresponderlo y sus abrazos que los tenia inmóvil a su lado, comenzó a levantarlos y rodear la esbelta cintura, recorriendo toda la espalda del pelinegro. Haru ahogaba unos cortos jadeos entre ambas bocas, en un momento en el que Makoto estaba dispuesto expandirse con aquella locura, bajando sus manos tanteando mas debajo de la cintura de Haruka, escucho un claro gemido. Y una bella imagen de la sonrisa de Rin cuando era un niño, lo hizo detenerse dejando a Haru un poco desconcertado, seguido de la hermosa sonrisa de un Rin más grande cuando vieron una vez una película de comedia, riendo juntos en casa del castaño. Estas imágenes hicieron reaccionar al castaño y de un empujón aparto a Haru de su lado.

_Lo siento…Haru… esto está mal – miro hacia abajo, con una gran culpa, no solo por lo que le hacía a su mejor amigo, sino también a él por mentirse y a la persona que ama y siempre amara –_

_Qqq… ¡¿que está mal Makoto?! … que nos hayas besados – se sonrojo un poco – _

_Por eso está mal Haru – lo miro serio – yo… yo no te amo y no lo hare… por eso está mal… no quiero lastimarte, esto fue un error – momento de silencio –… Lo siento... no debí haber venido… Adiós Haru – se levanta y se va, sin escuchar respuesta dejando a un Haru lastimado por todo lo ocurrido – _

Makoto no tenía mucha intención de regresar ahora a su casa, seguro que su madre se daría cuenta, y lo interrogaría. Estaba bajando las escaleras pensó en todo las cosas estúpidas que hace, hasta llegar a donde se conectaban ambas casas, dio un grande suspiro, y en ello se acordó del gatito. Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera de casa y no le había dejado nada de comida. Asique se apresuro en regresar a casa. Cuando entro, la casa estaba en completo silencio y oscuridad. Se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, y se llevo una gran sorpresa, al encender la luz de su habitación. En su cama se encontraba el gatito y junto a él, la persona que lo traía por completo loco de amor, Rin Matsuoka. Rin se encontraba de costado durmiendo, acorrucando al gatito blanco. Era la más hermosa vista, que cualquier ser humano, hubieran imaginado y mas el castaño, que le caía la baba al solo observarlo de esa manera. Makoto se acerco cauteloso a la cama, se sentó en ella al lado del tiburón, sin hacer ningún movimiento en bruto. Lo observo con una mirada llena de amor y acerco su mano, para correr algunos mechos de su cara y poder observar mucho mejor esos bellos rasgos que lo traía loco desde que eran niños. El pelirojo sintió unas manos sobre su frente, y digo en un susurro audible el nombre del castaño "Makoto". Despertándose y observando a su lado a Makoto, que no sabía dónde esconderse ya que se encontraba muy cerca de Rin, después de todo se había acercado con la intención de darle un beso en la frente. Rin hizo un movimiento para sentarse, lo que provoco que el gatito también despertara y ambos lo miraran fijamente. Con esto Makoto se salvo, ya acomodados en la cama sentados, el castaño hizo la primera pregunta.

_Rin ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con una cara confusa, aunque no se quejaba que se encontrara allí y mucho menos en su cama :3 – _

_Mar… dijo tu mamá me pidió que me quedara hasta que llegaras – se refregaba los ojos_ _para espabilarse – ¿Qué hora es?_

_mmm… – Makoto vio su celular para confirmar que realmente era muy tarde – son las 03:30hs. De la mañana_

– _Rin se sorprendió, era demasiado tarde y la familia Tachibana aun no habían vuelto, un dolor en el pecho asalto a Rin, después de todo recién volvía a casa Makoto desde esta tarde, con la mirada triste y la cabeza gacha – ¿Dónde estabas? _

– _esta vez Makoto si no sabía dónde meterse –…. En lo de Haru_

Silencio es lo único que se escucho después de eso, lo que más temía Rin, era confirmado por las palabras del castaño. Quería seguir preguntado, quería saber que había pasado todo este tiempo, que estuvo esperando al castaño, tenía miedo de saber que hizo con Haru. Realmente quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero no quería escucharlas. Todo su valor para confesarse y hacer que el castaño lo escuchara, le gustara o no, se vinieron al pique con esas simples palabras.

Makoto tampoco sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba este silencio, no le gustaba nada estar de este modo con Rin. Estaba juntando valor para hablar de algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que se acordó de que no vio a su familia. No sabía dónde se encontraba así que le pregunto a Rin sobre ellos.

_Rin – el pelirojo no lo vio, seguía con la cabeza gacha – ¿Dónde están mis padres?_

– _Rin respiro y se dispuso a levantar la cabeza para luego contestarle – tus padres tenían una cena, así que se fueron con tus hermanitos. Tu mamá me dijo que esperara hasta que llegaras, ya que se había olvidado de decírtelo y como yo vine a buscarte me dejo a cargo _

_Lo…lo siento mucho Rin, te estuviste quedando todo el tiempo aquí – se sentía culpable por dejar a Rin esperando solo –_

_No te preocupes – dijo con un sonrojo – me quede por cuenta propia, después de todo vine a decirte algo – se sonrojo mucho mas, pero se le dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa muy bella, estaba decidido se lo diría ahora, no le importaba nada, no le importaba Haru, ni nadie – _

– _el castaño miro un poco desorientado a Rin, esperando que continuara –…._

– _Lo miro decidido – sobre esta tarde… – se sonrojo – yo… – es ese preciso momento Makoto reaccionó, se levanto bruscamente de la cama e interrumpió a Rin – _

_Espera Rin – se sonrojo y lo mira dolido – no tenis que decirlo, ya sé que estas con Kisumi, solo lo dije porque quería sacarme estos sentimientos que ya no podía callar… no te preocu…. – en ese momento, Rin se enfado, se paró de la cama acorto la distancia que lo separaba de Makoto y agarro su playera para acercarlo a él, y darle un beso, un pequeño y casto beso que significo mucho para ambos, Rin se separo, quedo completamente hecho un tomate y el castaño también estaba igual – _

_¡Ahora te sientas y me escuchas! … ¡No quiero un no por respuestas! – lo dijo sonrojado y un poco enojado, ya se estaba cansando de que Makoto no lo escuchara y pensará cualquier cosa – _

_Ss...SSIII– contesto asustado y sorprendido de que Rin le levantara la vos, el pelirojo nunca le había hablado de ese modo a él – _

_Makoto – ambos se miraron conectado sus miradas y tiñendo sus mejillas – yo… a mí también me gustas – se sonrojo mucho mas – me gustas de la misma manera que yo te gusto a ti … con Kisumi no pasa nada, esa ves que nos viste – se sonrojo al acordarse ese momento – Kisumi fue quien me beso después de confesarse, me tomo por sorpresa asique reaccione tarde… pero no pude corresponder los sentimientos de Kisumi, porque al que amo – levanta la mirada para volver a conectarla con la del castaño, que en un momento la había bajado, ya que no podía con los nervios – … al que amo, esta frente a mi . Te amo Makoto – se sonrojo y se le formo la más dulce sonrisa, que trasmitía todo el amor que sentía por el castaño (ya le falta poco para morirse, a causa de los sonrojos XD) – _

Makoto agarro de la cintura a Rin, que se encontraba parado frente a él, para dirigirse a la cama sentándose en ella. Eh hizo que Rin se sentara sobre sus piernas, haciendo que el pelirrojo apoyara sus rodillas sobre la cama a ambos lados de las piernas del castaño para así poder abrazarlo. Un abrazo que expresaba que "no quería soltarlo, ni entregárselo a nadie nunca. Su tiburoncito era únicamente de él" con ese pensamiento y ese abrazo, al castaño se le dibujo la misma sonrisa que Rin había mostrado hace poco, una llena de amor. Makoto se separo un poco del abrazo y contempló la hermosa vista que Rin le mostraba, quería comérselo y eso hizo XD. Se aproximo a aquellos labios que tanto había deseado y ahora eran de él, observo que Rin cerro sus ojos esperando que el castaño, terminara de acortar esa insoportable distancia y juntaran de nuevos sus labios. Makoto dio unos pequeños besos sobre esos labios, para luego volver a juntarlos y profundizarlo. Ambos jóvenes se estaban deleitando con semejante beso, ambos lo habían ansiado, pero ninguno había tenido el valor de mostrar sus sentimientos. Aunque eso ya quedo en el pasado, esta vez iban a disfrutar cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, cada mes, cada año hasta el final de sus vidas juntos. Ese beso estaba moviendo muchas barreras y la que más se hacía presente era el deseo, querían amarse mucho más. Se separaron a falta de aire, y en la mirada de ambos jóvenes se podía ver el deseo y el amor que se sentía, iban a volver a juntar sus labios, hasta que cierto intruso los separo. El gatito que había estado todo el tiempo junto a ellos, se había posicionado en medio de ambos jóvenes, subiendo también a las piernas del castaño y quedando en medio de ambos chicos.

Ambos miraron al gatito travieso y sonrieron. Makoto tenía algo importante que contarle a Rin, algo que lo hacía sentir culpable, no quería una relación con Rin, al menos que le contara lo que ocurrió con Haru. Quería y deseaba tanto estar con su tiburoncito, pero antes de proponerle ser su novio tenía que contarle lo que ocurrió con Haru. Así que se dispuso a hablar.

_Rin – lo mira serio, eso estremeció al pelirojo – yo… bese a Haru – agacha la cabeza, realmente se sentía culpable por lo estúpido que fue, nunca debió haber correspondido a ese beso, por más dolor que sintiera – _

– _Rin se sorprende y un dolor se instala en su pecho –…_

– _silencio, lo único que se oían eran las respiraciones de ambos, volvían al principio – Rin – agarro la barbilla del contrario, eh hizo que lo viera. En sus ojos pudo ver el dolor que le causaba lo que le confesaba, pero prosiguió – lo… lo siento mucho. Yo fui a casa de Haru… realmente no sé porque… no… si se porque, me enfade con Haru por algo que dijo de ti – se sonrojo por admitir eso, y provoco que el pelirojo también lo hiciera –… pero… yo le correspondí el beso a Haru, lo siento Rin. Yo le fui a contar que me confesé y ocurrió ese beso – aparta la vista –… yo pensaba que tu amor no era mío, así que yo… me deje llevar. Lo lamento, sé que eso no es escusa, estuvo mal y mas para Haru, cuando se que es lo que siente por mi… y yo nunca le correspondería, porque al único que amo y amare eres tu Rin – levanta la vista, con culpa en la mirada y observa que el pelirojo lo mira con una sonrisa indescifrable – _

_Makoto – lo mira con la misma expresión, con esa sonrisa que no deja ver lo que piensa –… no te voy a mentir, esto si me duele – Makoto agacha la mirada, pero Rin hace que la levante y le da un casto pero dulce beso – Te amo Makoto, por eso gracias por decirme lo que ocurrió, no te culpo – hace un puchero – pero si me hubieras escuchado ese beso seria mío – se hace el ofendido y mira a otro lado, esto desconcertó demasiado a Makoto, pero sonrió, una sonrisa muy sincera pero a la vez traviesa – _

Makoto llamo a Rin cerca de su oído con una vos sexy según el tiburoncito diciendo _"Rin – le sopla el oído, dejando un notorio sonrojo en el pelirojo - tienes razón Rin, aunque no quiero que solo te conformes con mis besos – le muerde el lóbulo de su oído, haciendo que un hermoso gemido saliera de parte del tiburón, deleitando al castaño –"_. Makoto comenzó a depositar pequeños besos y mordidas en su oído, mientras comenzaba a bajar por su cuello, haciendo lo mismo. Lo que provocaba que el cuerpo de Rin se estremeciera y pequeños jadeos salgan de sus labios. Makoto sujeto la cintura de Rin atrayéndolo más a su pecho, lo que provoco que su ya erecta erección chocara con las nalgas de Rin, soltando un gemido notorio de parte del pelirojo, tras el susurro del nombre de Makoto. El castaño se estaba volviendo loco con lo que escuchaba salir de esos adictivos labios, quería escuchar más, dejo de morder el cuello del pelirojo y paso a devorar aquellos labios que lo volvía loco, ahogando así los jadeos y gemidos de Rin. A estas alturas ninguno de los jóvenes se detendrían, ya no hacían caso al gatito, que maullaba cerca de ellos, querían más, deseaban mucho más.

Makoto agarro con fuerza la cintura de Rin, levantándolo lo suficiente para poder acomodarlo en la cama. Una vez que dejo a Rin sobre esta, observo el rostro lleno de deseo del pelirojo, el castaño comprendió que no era el único que quería ir más allá de un simple beso, ambos habían estado esperando esto, hace ya mucho tiempo. El castaño se volvió a acercar a Rin, quedando a una distancia considerada, donde podían sentir la respiración del otro, Makoto murmuro el nombre del tiburón y luego deposito un beso sobre la frente de esté, y volvió a capturar esos labios que amaba. Makoto comenzó a pasar su mano por el pecho de Rin, este temblaba bajo el contacto del castaño y sus pequeños jadeos salían, sin que él lo pudiera evitar. El castaño comenzó de nuevo con su juego de besos y mordida por todo el cuello de Rin, pero esta vez acompañaba ese juego con los toques de sus manos por toda la extensión del pecho del pelirojo, cada toque, cada mordida y beso hacían que el castaño se deleitar con los sonidos y expresiones de Rin, así que pensó _"¿Qué pasaría, si juego estas adorables pezones que de vez en cuando rosaba? –y se le dibujo una sonrisa picara que no paso desapercibida por el pelirorjo, prosiguiendo a dirigir su boca a uno de ellos y con una de sus manos estimulaba el otro pezón –"_. Así fue que el pelirojo perdió todos sus sentidos dejándose llevar por el contrario.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La familia Tachibana viajaba de regreso a casa en su auto, con Ran y Ren dormidos completamente. Habían estado disfrutando. Tanto los adultos como los niños, se habían divertido que se olvidaron de la hora. Y a causa de ellos los adultos llevaban en la parte de atrás a dos angelitos completamente exhaustos, después de todo, esos niños traviesos se la pasaron jugando y corriendo por todos lados con los demás niños. La señora Tachibana le daba conversación al Señor Tachibana, mientra conducía a su hogar, hablaban de la velada, fue una linda boda. Incluso cuando unos de los meseros se habían caído, por culpa de los niños que le hicieron tropezar al pasar a su lado corriendo, todas las personas sonrieron disimuladamente. Algunos que lograron reaccionar y no se morían por reírse ayudaron al mesero a levantarse. El mesero se había derramado encima el agua que llevaba para una de las mesas. Los señores Tachibana rieron un poco por acordarse de ello. También hablaron de los adornos de la fiesta, el vestido de novia que era increíble, hasta el punto que se habían olvidado de lo lejos que se encontraban de su hogar y en pocos segundos se dieron cuentas que ya estaban allí.

Los señores Tachibana estacionaron el auto y cada uno tomo a los angelitos que se encontraban durmiendo. El señor Tachibana abrió con cuidado la puerta y se encontraron con la casa en silencio, se dirigieron al cuarto de los niños y depositaron a cada uno en sus respectivas camas. La señora Tachibana se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo mayor para ver si ya estaba durmiendo, pero vio luz encendida proveniente del cuarto.

Makoto había escuchado un auto que se detenía cerca de su casa, pero no le dio importancia. Seguía con su labor de complacer al del menor estura bajo su cuerpo, deleitándose con cada sonido saliente de aquellos labios que se volvieron una droga para él. Hasta que escucho pasos, allí se detuvo de su labor por unos momentos, para agudizar sus oídos y escuchar bien, y lo confirmo eran pasos. Lo que significaba que sus padres ya volvieron. Miro el bello rostro que estaba bajo suyo y este lo miraba con la excitación plasmada en sus facciones. Le dio un último beso en aquellos labios, una pasional, deseoso para luego separarse de él y decirle que sus padres habían llegado.

Rin aparto a Makoto se encima suyo, provocando que este se cayera al suelo, el pelirojo sonrojado miro al castaño y pidió disculpa, ayudándolo a levantarse. Makoto sonrio, ver a Rin hecho un lio por no saber qué hacer, por la inesperada llegada de los señores Tachibana. Se le había olvido ese pequeño detalle y se entregaba por completo al placer que el castaño le brindaba. Un gran error, acomodo sus ropas que se le estaban siendo arrebatas. Bajo su playera que la tenía hasta arriba y se abrocho los pantalones, no sabía en qué momento Makoto metió mano por ese sector, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran. El castaño había imitado lo que hacia el pelirojo, aunque a diferencia de él, este solo tenía que sacudirse un poco, viendo si estaba presentable. En ese momento observo a Rin terminando de ponerse bien la ropa, que segundos antes quería deshacer con todas las fuerzas del mundo, para saborear cada centímetro. Una sonrisa se le dibujo. Makoto cauteloso pero seguro agarro por detrás a Rin, observando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y le pregunto al oído _"En que pensabas – le mordió el lóbulo de su oído, para susurras lo siguiente – pequeño travieso". _Rin se sobresalto, pero no se separo del castaño diciéndole _"en lo pervertido que eres – dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y besando al castaño –"_. Makoto volvía a encaminar a Rin hacia su cama, recostándolo y acomodándose sobre él, para devorar aquellos labios. Pero ambos jóvenes se separaron al instante, sentándose en la cama cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Era la señora Tachibana, al entrar lo primero que se fijo fue en un gatito blanco que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, llamando su atención y desviándola de aquellos jóvenes sospechoso.

_¿Un gato? – Pregunto la señora Tachibana - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Observó a ambos jóvenes sentados en la cama – Rin ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – No lo dijo con mala intención, pero mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, y a esta hora dudaba mucho que consiguiera un tren, por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle – _

_Mamá el gatito es mío – dijo nervioso Makoto, se olvido de esconder al gatito – _

_¿Cómo que es tuyo Makoto? – Dijo Mari descifrando lo que ocurría aun con ambos jóvenes, el gatito no le preocupaba tanto, podían tenerlo, el problema es que al lado de su hijo aun se encontraba Rin con la cabeza gacha y completamente rojo – _

_Lo encontré y hacia frio afuera… así que lo traje conmigo. Mamá sé que es tarde pero me lo puedo quedar – miro a su madre decidido a no aceptar un no por respuesta – _

– _Suspiro – está bien Makoto – sonríe – se puede quedar y también Rin se tiene que quedar – esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes, Mari sospechaba que algo había entre ambos chicos, pero iba a esperar a que ambos se lo dijeran – _

_N…no puedo aceptar eso – decía Rin entrecortado – _

_¿Por qué no? Ya es tarde y no vas a conseguir un tren para ir a los dormitorios – Mari sabia todo de Rin, después de todo Yuki (madre de Rin) le contaba todo lo que hacía su hijo y viceversa, ambas madres querían que sus hijos sean parejas, después de todo la cercanía que tenían de niños ilusiono a ambas madres – _

_No… tiene que preocuparse señor… – sintió una mirada que congelo todo su cuerpo – Mari-chan… puedo tomar un taxi – observo a la señora y vio en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa por llamarla así – _

_Rin ya es muy tarde y no quiero que andes en la calle a estas horas, Yuki me matara si se entera que te dejo andar a estas horas vagando en la calle – decía dramáticamente, haciendo que el pelirojo suspirara, ella ya había decidido que de ahí no se movía, provocando que Mari sonriera –_

_Est… está bien. Llamare a Mikoshiba para avisarle que me quedare aquí a dormir – un sonrojo se planto en su cara, siendo captado por las personas que se encontraban en el lugar – _

Rin agarro su celular y marco el número de Mikoshiba, moviéndose para un lugar de la habitación para hablar. Mientras que Mari se cercaba a Makoto para conversar de algunas cosas con respeto a su futuro yerno.

_***conversación telefonica***_

_**Sei-chan – pico Rin para molestarlo, haciendo que el otro despabilará un poco – **_

_**Rin ¿Qué ocurre? ...¿Por qué no estás aquí? ...Ai anda preocupado – dijo bostezando –**_

_**Lo sé por eso te llamo… estoy en casa de Makoto me quede dormido y se me hizo tarde – dijo con un sonrojo – **_

_**¿QUE? QUE TE HIZO ESE DEPRAVADO, GOU-CHAN LO MATARA SI TE TOCO, mi pequeño niño ya no es inocente – dijo fingiendo el llanto – **_

_**No me hizo nada… – sonrojado – solo la madre de Makoto no quiere que regrese a estas hora a los dormitorios ya que es muy tarde, y como no tengo clases a la mañana y ganarle a ella en discusión nunca ocurriría – suspiro – acepte quedarme**_

_**Está bien Rin – sonríe – descansa… por cierto dile a Makoto que mantenga sus manos lejos de ti **_

_**Adiós – corto la llamada Rin sonrojado, mientras que detrás de la línea de Mikoshiba, este se encontraba carcajeando como loco por la reacción del pelirojo – **_

_***fin de la llamda***_

Makoto observo a Rin alejarse para hacer su llamada y observo a su madre acercarse a hablar con él.

_Amor ¿estás saliendo con Rin? – Makoto casi se atraganta con la saliva por lo que dijo su madre, haciendo que esta sonriera –_

– _Makoto miro el suelo con la mirada un poco triste por lo que diría – no… por lo menos aun no – se sincero borrando esa mirada, después de todo si se lo pedía Rin lo aceptaría – _

_Ya veo – dijo pensativa – eres muy lento Makoto – suspiro – _

_Mamá – dijo sonrojado - ¿no te importaría que saliera con Rin?_

– _Mari soltó una pequeña sonrisita – claro que no amor, adoro a Rin y seria mi sueño hecho realidad si están juntos – sonría – me corrijo seria el sueño de Yuki y mío _

Makoto abraza a su madre susurrándole un _"gracias" _por sus palabras, y observando que Rin se acercaba a su lado para comentarles que ya resolvió todo. Mari entonces se despidió de ambos deseándole buenas noches, dejando a ambos jóvenes nuevamente solos. Rin se encontraba nervioso, Makoto lo observaba le parecía lindas las expresiones que se dibujaba en el rostro de su tiburón. El castaño se dirigió a su ropero para pasarle un pijama a Rin para irse a dormir. Obviamente eso era una trampa, pero el pelirojo que iba a saber lo que el castaño planeaba. Makoto espero tranquilo, mientra que Rin comenzaba a sacarse tanto la remera como el pantalón, después de todo el piyama era un conjunto entero. Cuando observo que Rin solo estaba en bóxer con la cara colorada, se acerco lentamente rodeándolo por la espalda, y agarrando ambas manos al frente que sostenía el piyama. Rin se tenso y dijo _"q…q…que haces?"_ recibiendo por respuesta _"continuo lo que dejamos pendiente – le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja – "_. Makoto dio vuelta a Rin para besarlo de una manera pasional y salvaje, dirigiéndolo a la cama, lo deposito con sumo cuidado, y lo observo por pequeños momentos para ver si podía seguir. Y al ver aquellos ojos supo que tenía el permiso de hacer lo que él quisiera. Se dirigió a su rostro depositando pequeños besos por toda su cara para luego degustar nuevamente los labios rojos. Poco a poco fue dejando esos labios que lo volvían un adicto, bajando por la barbilla con pequeños besos, dirigiéndose a al cuello del menor, para morderlo y dejar sus marcas, quería que todos supieran que ese lindo y atractivo ser que estaba devorando ya tenía dueño. Rin gemía, se volvía a entregar al placer que el castaño de daba, suspirando, se estaba volviendo loco con cada caricia, se sentía caliento los lugares que Makoto tocaba. Rin volvió a gemir fuerte, atrayendo la atención del castaño quien lo observo y lo volvió a besar. Makoto le encantaba que Rin se estuviera retorciendo del placer, hace ya un buen rato que se irguió para ver al pelirojo mientra jugaba con unas de sus manos con los pezones del pelirojo, y con la otra delineaba ese cuerpo bajo suyo lleno de placer que se dirigía al erecto miembro ya completamente despierto del pelirojo.

Rin gimió muy fuerte haciendo que Makoto tomara conciencia de que no se encontraban solos, diciéndole a Rin _"Rin baja la vos o te oirán – haciendo que Rin se volviera consciente de su propia vos y sonrojándose al momento –"_. Makoto lo beso, y continuo con su labor, pero las manos del pelirojo lo detuvo, haciendo que este lo mirara y observara lo que diría.

_Es…injusto…Makoto – el castaño lo observo confundido y Rin sonrojado le hizo entender tirando de la ropa que Makoto llevaba puesta – _

– _una sonrisita salió de los labios del castaño haciendo que el otro hiciera un puchero – Rin…quítamelas – beso la frente de este, para luego dirigir las manos contrarias a su propia playera – _

Rin hizo caso y lentamente despojo a Makoto de la estorbosa playera, y él otro se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer. Después de todo hace rato cuando su mano viajaba por toda la esbelto cuerpo del pelirojo lo despojo de su bóxer, dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Ambos jóvenes estaban completamente desnudos. Makoto dirigió tres de sus dedos a su propia boca para ensalivarlos mientras Rin observaba con lujuria y celos aquellos dedos, que le quitaron su oportunidad de besar al castaño. Una vez completamente lubricados los dedos, el castaño bajo para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del pelirojo. Y dirigir uno de los dedos a la entrada del pelirojo susurrándole al oído _"relájate…"_. El pelirojo haciendo caso a lo dicho, se relajo pero sintió la intromisión de dicho dedo, sintiéndose incomodo. Makoto comenzó a mover su dedo dilatando la entrada, puso el segundo dedo, sintiendo la incomodidad y el dolor del cuerpo bajo suyo. Decidió distraerlo con besos por el torso, subiendo a sus labios, colocando así un tercer dedo moviéndolo en forma de tijera. Provocando que el pelirojo ahogara un sonoro gemido en la boca del contrario. Una vez acostumbrado Rin, el castaño le pidió que se diera la vuelta, esté obedeció. Makoto procedió a introducir su ya erecto miembro en la entrada del menor.

_Rin… - la entrada del pelirojo lo comenzaba a apretar, una vez que estuvo adentro, el castaño esperaba a que Rin se acostumbrara a la intromisión –… relájate – beso la espalda del pelirojo para después morderlo – _

_Mmgn… ma…koto ah – Rin ahogaba sus gemido en la almohada, cuando se sintió listo, levanto un poco su cadera moviéndola hacia atrás dándole permiso al castaño de moverse – mu…mueve…te ah_

Makoto no se hizo esperar, y comenzó con un lento movimiento. Escuchando los hermosos sonidos proveniente de los labios de su amado, aunque este los escondiera. Quería escucharlos aunque sea de esa manera. Las embestidas dieron en el punto dulce de Rin provocando que un sonido sonoro, imposible de esconder se oyera, haciendo al castaño darse cuenta del punto que volvía loco a Rin. Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza ese lugar, haciendo que Rin no soltara la almohada que contenía en su boca mordiendo.

_Rin… – le dio la vuelta sin salir de él, colocando las piernas del pelirojo alrededor de su espalda, era una hermosa vista la que Rin le estaba dando, sonrió con dulzura y le dio un beso en los labios – Rin… Te amo – lo volvió a besar y continuo con las embestida, quería verlo cuando se corriera – _

_m..ma..kot..o Makoto me ven… aahh – rin se vino sobre ambos torsos y el castaño dio unas embestidas mas y se corrió dentro del pelirojo – te…a..mo ah_

Ambos jóvenes se sentían cansados, exhaustos. Makoto se encontraba arriba del cuerpo del pelirojo, regulando su respiración al igual que Rin. Makoto levanto la cabeza, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y fue a buscar algunas cosas para limpiar a Rin. Cuando volvió ya traía el bóxer puesto y las cosas en mano para limpiarlo. Una vez termino con su cometido, le puso el bóxer a Rin y lo acostó bien. Volviendo a irse a guardar las cosas. Regreso y se acostó al lado de Rin, atrayéndolo con su brazo hacia su pecho, depositando la cabeza del menor sobre esté. Makoto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

_Rin… ¿te dormiste? – decía Makoto, aun había alguna cosas que quería decir – _

_Mmm – dio a entender que lo escuchaba, aunque se notaba que estaba cansado – _

_Rin se que a estas alturas ya es tarde – se sonrojo por lo pensado, haciendo que el otro también lo haga al recordar lo que hicieron minutos antes – pero… Rin – levanto con su mano la barbilla del pelirojo haciendo que lo vea a los ojos – ¿quieres ser mi novio? – Sonríe nervioso – quiero decir… quiero estar el resto de mis días junto a ti, Rin… quiero amarte hasta el final de mis días – le da un beso en los labios – aceptarías estar por el resto de nuestras vidas juntos_

– _Sonrojado – s...sii – sonríe – claro que acepto Makoto… Te amo – le da un pequeño beso, para luego esconder su rostro a la altura del cuello y el pecho de Makoto –_

_Te amo mi Rinrin – le da un beso en la cabeza – buenas noche mi vida_

Con todas las emociones que pasaron esta noche, ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de morfeo, con una dulce sonrisa dibujada. Con esto aquel primer día de invierno en donde aquellos ojos rojos vieron tristeza y empaparon su vista, borrando una hermosa sonrisa. Haciendo que ese joven quisiera arrancarse el amor que se ahogaba en su pecho, terminando por querer odiar esa estación, ahora lo ve con otros ojos. Siendo su estación favorita, todos esperan a que llegue la primavera para dar comienzo a su amor, pero el de este joven que al comienzo de invierno lloro, ahora se dibujaba la más resplandeciente sonrisa, porque su amor no nació en este invierno, pero si comenzó con los días en que su amor fue compartido con la persona que hace años llevaba amando. Al igual que este lo amaba a él. Soñando con el pasar de las estaciones que el amor que ambos tenían por el otro, siguiera creciendo. Porque esta noche ambos jóvenes se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, sellando su destino, un destino compartido. Donde su amor creciera aun más llenándolos de una felicidad inmensa. Esperando junto su futuro.


End file.
